


Fated to Meet You

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: After Bokuto graduates, Akaashi thought he was free. Oh how naive he was. Enters, Bokuto [y/n], Bokuto's younger sister. A first year who somehow shared the same energy and ridiculousness as her brother. As Akaashi met, [y/n]... He realized.... God hates him.





	1. The Nightmare Continues

* * *

After two straight years. Two straight years of suffering, dealing with craziness and enduring the headache that always comes his way, Akaashi was a free man. Free from the Fukurodani ace, Bokuto.

Bokuto finally graduated and was going to go to uni hours away from Fukurodani. The distance was enough for Akaashi to feel the relief of knowing that ace wouldn't just suddenly appear out of nowhere to bother him again.

He didn't really hate the guy. He actually considered him as his closest friends or even a brother. But he was too much. He has too much everything. Ego, energy and stupidity. 

Now a third year, the position of the captain were passes down to him or as Bokuto says, 'bestowed'. He knew it will gonna be hard considering that the regular positions on the team were taken by the majority of the third years. Now that they were gone, it was going to be a lot off work for Akaashi and the new regulars to fins their rhythm. Also, without the ultimate Bokuto, the upcoming tournament were going to be a big challenge to the team. Well at least, Suzumeda was still there to help him. The second year manager already know what to do and were quite a big help even before the third year graduate.

First day of class has came and Akaaahi felt a sense of peace as he walk alone the road. No loud whining, no scream of dispair and no Bokuto to ruin his very first day.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

Akaashi's eyes widened as someone screamed behind. Turning around, Akaaahi found a girl with grey-white curly hair and golden eyes pedaling a bike. He could see her trying to clasp the brake. He realized it broke and she was going too fast when it happened.

Being a gentleman as he was, he prepared himself. He know he might end up hurting himself but he can't just let a girl to get hurt.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the girl's eyes widened as she saw him standing in the middle.

Without a word, Akaasji steeles himself and before it the bike could run him over, he stepped a aide and grabbed the bike handle.

"KYAAAA!!!" the girl screamed bloody murderer when the bike shook hardly.

The bike stopped but losing his balance, Akaashi stumbled. The girl didn't seems to care that he was falling though. Probably in fear or with her desperation to get away from the cursed bicycle, she jumped on Akaashi.

"Hey!" Akaashi's eyes widened but still wrapped his arm around her to support her.

He fell on his back with the girl on top of him. He curses his luck as he felt a stinging pain on his back. But... First things first. "Are you alright?" he asked the girl.

The girl who has her face buried on his chest looked up and he almost screamed seeing her face. She looked somehow familiar. He didn't noticed it before but now that she was this closed...

"HEY! THANK YOU!!! YOU SAVED ME!!!" the girl giggled as if her near death a moments ago didn't happened.

Akaaahi felt in upcoming storm as he stared at the girl. "M-may I aask your name?" Akaashi shook. No... It was impossible. It wasn't happening!

Smiling widely, the girl sat up (she was straddling him now), still on top of him. "BOKUTO [Y/N]!!!"

God do hates him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 


	2. New Chapter of Akaashi Keiji's Life

"Err... Good Morning." Akaashi awkwardly said as he entered the gymnasium.

"Good morning Akaa-" Everyone trailed off as they saw a somehow familiar person, clinging to Akaashi's arms.

The person which was a girl has a bright smile and looking around excitedly.

Everyone stared wide eyed wondering where they have seen the girl. Suzumeda Kaori, the volleyball club manager was the one who broke the silence.

"Akaashi? Who is she?" she asked staring at the smaller form beside the captain and setter.

Letting a sigh full of pain, he introduced the young girl. "This is [y/n]. Bokuto-san's younger sister."

"EHHHH?!?!?!"

"Hello!!! I'm Bokuto [y/n]! Nice to meet you!!!" she introduced herself, letting Akaashi's arm go. She then stepped in front of the seniors and bowed her head respectfully.

"Err... Yeah. Nice to meet you too, Boku- Uhmm... [y/n]-chan? Can I instead call you [y/n]-chan instead of Bokuto-chan?" Suzumeda asked awkwardly. Calling the young girl, Bokuto was kinda uncomfortable.

Shaking her head energetically, she smiled. "I don't mind!"

"I see. I'm Suzumeda Kaori. The manager of this volleyball club. Nice to meet you." Suzumeda offered the girl a smile.

Sakai Sho, a second year wing spiker and most probably the one who would be taking Bokuto's place as the ace stepped beside Akaashi. "Why is she with you? Where did you find her?" the wing spiker whispered.

"Along the way. She lost control of her bike and I helped her." Akaashi sighed. "Later, I found out she is Bokuto-san's younger sister."

"Heh. Bokuto genes seems to follow you everywhere." Sakai chuckled.

Akaashi gave Sakai a small glare before turning to the female Bokuto. "[y/n]-san. You better go find your classroom before the opening ceremony. Come. I'll help you find it."

Pouting, [y/n] turned to Akaashi. Now, that was Bokuto-ish. "Already? But I want to see well the place where nii-chan practices."

"You're free to come here later. For now, let's find your class." Akaashi firmly said. Hopefully, this Bokuto would be a lot more easier to deal with than the previous ones.

"Okay~" she chirped and turned to Kaori and the others. She bowed her head once again. "Nice to meet you all again!" With that, she run over Akaashi and cling at his arms again.

"I'll be back." Akaashi said and glared at the other boys who were giving him amused looks.

* * *

Akaashi wasn't sure what was with him and it seems that he tends to attract all the Bokuto's in the world.

One week since the beginning of the class, [y/n] has already became too attached to him. It all started when he told her his name was Akaashi Keiji. Her eyes brightened after that and she began talking about her brother telling her about his setter, Akaashi. Akaashi couldn't understand most of what she said though since she was talking so fast.

[y/n] was just as friendly as her brother, Akaashi observed. She gets along with many people not only with her classmates but also with those from different class and year. His teammates were also friends with her. At first, everyone were just so amused and talked to her but later on, she became part of the group. But even though she has a lot of people she could hang out with, she seems to preferred sticking to Akaashi's side, clinging on his arms. Suzumeda jokingly said she was like a baby chick who were following the first living thing her eyes landed on after coming out from the egg.

Some of their teammates says that she was like her brother on that part. 'Legend' says, Kuroo Tetsurou was the first one Bokuto saw when he was a first year joining the Fukurodani Training Camp. Since then, Bokuto and Kuroo were inseparable each training camp. Akaashi also remembered that the very first person Bokuto saw at the gym when he turned second year was him, Akaashi, a first year applying for the club. So maybe both siblings were do like chicks.

Looking at the girl, Akaashi could see Bokuto's features a bit. Not only the way she looked but also of the way she acts. Like Bokuto, she was loud, excitable, full of energy and tends to change her mood in one swoop. But there the way they act whenever they don't get what they wanted were different from each other. Bokuto, gets dejected and tends to become uncooperative. [y/n] on the other hand would either cry like a child or try to guilt you by giving you a sad look.

Akaashi shook his head at his thoughts as he sat on the bench while the others were changing. He can't believe he already got [y/n]'s mood patterns and personality memorized in just a week. He seriously didn't ask for that.

"[y/n]-san? Please get down of that chair. You'll fall if you keep standing there." Akaashi said as the girl, for some unknown reason tried to balance herself in one feet while standing at the chair.

"I won't fall!" she said as she focused.

Akaashi sighed. He really has no idea how these Bokutos think. "Did you decide what club to join in?" Akaashi asked hoping she would stop what she was trying to do (whatever it was) if he distract her with questions.

Standing on her two feet now, she looked over Akaashi and smiled brightly, "Volleyball club!"

Akaashi looked surprised he didn't know she was into volleyball too. He haven't seen her touch a ball so he thought she has a different interest than her brother.

"I already sent my application and they asked me to come later." she said and jumped down.

"I see. I didn't know you play. What position?" Akaashi asked curiously.

"Like my brother! Wing spiker!" 

It seems that they were similar than he thought. But... Were their skills the same? Akaashi stood up and picked a ball. "Should we try some spiking then?" Akaashi smiled a little.

Eyes brightening, the girl nodded.

Akaashi positioned himself near the net and thew the ball to [y/n]. [y/n] threw the ball back to him and Akaashi run under and set the ball up.

Excitedly, [y/n] jumped and spiked the ball. The sound of the hit echoed through the whole gym, surprising Akaashi. The way she hit and the strength she put on it were the same as Bokuto's. Akaashi looked up to where the ball had flown to.

"It feels so good to spike!!! Hiyaaaaa!!!"

Looking back at the girl, he wondered how far this girl's volleyball career would go.

Setting a ball for Bokuto has always been the greatest thing Akaashi have done. He has a feeling [y/n]'s setter, whoever it will be would also think the same.

Because like Bokuto, this girl was also....

...a prodigy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Taking Care of a Bokuto

As Akaashi expected, [y/n] were also a volleyball genius like her brother. In just a few days of being on the volleyball girls club, she already has been making a name around the school.

Since becoming part of the girl's volleyball team, Akaashi rarely sees her. That gave him a relief but at the same time worry. Who knows what craziness she was doing now without him watching or to set her straight.

"Hey, Akaashi. I heard [y/n]-chan is a regular at the team now. Along with a first year setter." Sakai said one afternoon practice.

"That's Kawaguchi-san. Sakai-senpai." Mori Mikio, a first year libero said.

"Oh. You know him, Mori?" Sakai turned to the small libero.

Smiling, he nodded. "We both came from the same middle school. She was a very timid person but it was totally different when she was on the court." Mori said.

"Eh?! Is she gonna be okay? [y/n]-chan were quite handful and being the setter it means that she'll be working with her more than anyone."

Akaashi listened to the talk. Nope. Not good. He needed to do something with [y/n] and her new setter or else he won't be able to stop worrying.

"Anyway, Akaashi. I'm surprised you didn't know anything about [y/n]-chan before. I mean, you're pretty close with Bokuto-san, right? Didn't he mentioned anything about her to you, before?" Sakai asked. "And, Mori here said that [y/n] was quite popular as a volleyball player back at middle school." 

"Bokuto-san mentioned her before. He also did asked me and the other third years to accompany him at one of his sister's inter high match. But coach Yamiji told us later on about the training camp. It happens that, the day we'll be leaving for the training was on the same day of [y/n]-san's tournament."

"Oh. I see. I think I remember that training camp now. Bokuto-san were so heartbroken and were being uncooperative that day." Sakai laughed as he remembered how angry the coach were.

"[y/n]-san's team lost at that time too." Mori said. " I heard she were lifelessly playing on the court, their coach were forced to put her on the bench. Maybe she was sad that her brother weren't there to watch."

Akaashi shook his head at how similar the siblings were. He has yet to meet the Bokuto's parents and now, he was wondering just how did their parents raised them to the point of becoming like those.

"I'll never understand the way their mind works."

* * *

Kawaguchi Chiemi sighed as she enter to the gym. All classes were done. As she looked up, she saw that she was the first one to arrive.

When she joined, she thought she will be on the bench considering that she was as first year. But apparently, the team's setter already graduates so the position were vacant. As it happens, she was the only setter among the first years who joined.

She was nervous of the upcoming interhigh. Sure she played at tournaments back at her middle school days but it was different this time. Her middle school team were average. Not too strong, not too weak. But now, she was on Fukurodani's team and what's more with Bokuto [y/n].

To her senpai's [y/n] was Bokuto Koutarou's younger sister. They believed she was strong because they were siblings. But Kawaguchi knows her strength. Back at the middle school, they faced [y/n]'s team and they lost badly. No one could stop [y/n]'s attack, it was one of their most embarrassing match.

But now, she was on the same side as [y/n]. She will be setting for her. That makes her nervous.

"Morning." a voice greeted as two girls entered the gym.

"Good morning, Eguchi-san, Bokuto-san." Kawaguchi greeted and raised an eyebrow seeing a dejected [y/n] being led by the first year libero, Eguchi Madoka. "Uhmmm... Is there anything wrong with Bokuto-san?" Kawaguchi asked.

The libero chuckled. "Well, you see at lunch break, this girl suddenly declared at the classroom loudly that she was in the mood to eat korokke bread. But as she get at the cafeteria, she found out that they were sold out so here's the dejected [y/n] again."

Everyone on the team were already warned by the coach about [y/n]'s strange behavior. The third year (who were already used seeing such a scene thanks to the previous Bokuto) seems to accept it without a question and promised to cater whatever ridiculous idea she has. For a few weeks, Kawaguchi have seen her a sudden change of moods. But she has never seen the wing spiker so heartbroken like this. As her setter, she wanted to do something for her but she has no idea how to deal with the other girl's mood right now.

"[y/n]-san?" a male's voice called out from the gym's entrance.

The three girl's turned and found a stern looking black haired guy they recognized as the men's volleyball captain.

"Keiji-tan." [y/n] muttered still on her 'mood'.

Eguchi tiptoed to Kawaguchi. "Hey. That's Akaashi-senpai, right?" the libero whispered.

"Yeah." Kawaguchi nodded.

"He's kinda cute." the libero giggled.

"Here." Keiji raised his hand to [y/n].

Seeing what on the male's hand, [y/n] perked up. "Korokke!"

Smiling with almost not visible smile, the captain nodded. "I heard you want this."

"Yeah!" [y/n] smiled brightly.

"Then, go ahead and take it."

"Yay! Thank you!!!"

The two other girls watched in amazement. It was hard for them and their senpai's to do something about [y/n]'s mood but Akaashi made it look easy.

* * *

The following day, Akaashi was summoned to the 1st gym that the girls volleyball club were using.

"Sorry about this, Akaashi, but you see, were in the middle of a practice match against another school when [y/n]-chan's mood suddenly changes and we don't know what to do. The match is over now and we did managed to win but [y/n]-chan was still being uncooperative." Hirano Chiyoko, the girls team captain, looked apologetic as she led Akaashi to where [y/n] was.

"Don't worry about it." Akaashi said, his face shows no emotion.

Akaashi found [y/n], curled up, lying on her side under the bench. Akaashi stared blankly. "Why is she lying down under the bench?"

Hirano sighed. "That's her comfort place when she is sulking."

"Come now. We won, alright?" the first year libero tried to cheer her up but the younger Bokuto remained unmoving.

"Akaashi is here!" Hirano declared ordering everyone to step aside.

"[y/n]-san?" Akaashi reached over her shoulder and shook her.

Rolling to Akaashi's direction, she looked up to him teary eyed. "Keiji-tan..."

"Please, come out of that bench and let's talk alright?" Akaashi said in a softer tone. Unlike her brother, [y/n] were a lot more delicate. His tough treatment to Bokuto won't work on [y/n].

"Okay." [y/n] sniffed and crawled out of the bench.

"Now. Tell me what's the matter?"Akaashi asked.

[y/n] lip trembled as she looked down, teary. "I can't spike through their blocks. I keep getting blocked."

He mentally groaned. It was the same as Bokuto (the older one). Whenever he keeps getting blocked, he'll become dejected and uncooperative.

"Maybe I've gotten weak because I haven't been playing for week." she whimpered.

Akaashi sighed. "No one would get weak just because of that."

"I'm sorry." the setter, Kawaguchi suddenly said. "It's my fault that you keep getting blocked. It's my job as a setter to clear the wall but I..."

"No way! You're a really good, setter, Kawaguchi-chan!" [y/n] looked up to her, the cause of her failing mood, totally forgotten. "I think you're a lot better than my previous setter back at the middle school! Your set ups were easy to hit and you always bring the ball on a good position!"

Kawaguchi stared at [y/n] wide-eyed. "But... We got blocked..."

Akaashi reached at [y/n] and helped her stand up. "Listen you two. Both of you were just beginners and it wasn't that long yet ever since you started to work with each other. So things like getting blocked were bound to happen. Do you really think [y/n]-san's brother, Bokuto-san and I managed to perfect our teamwork on our first try?" Akaashi looked over the two girls. "What I'm saying is being block didn't mean you're bad at it or youre weak. It only means, you still have a lot to learn. So just keep training, you two."

One of the third year middle blocker, Asai Shinju stepped beside their captain. "Akaashi has a captain label on him. You seriously need to learn from him." Asai whispered and chuckled.

Hirano pouted. "You're saying I'm not like a captain?"

Asai grinned. "Yeah."

"So mean..."

"Keiji-tann!!!" [y/n] glomped him. Akaashi sighed, already used at it. "You're so cool!!!"

Kawaguchi stared at [y/n] who were now back into good mood and then up to Akaashi who easily changed it.  _"Someday, I want to be like Akaashi-senpai!"_

* * *

After the club activities...

"Bye [y/n]-chan! Chiemi-san and I will be going ahead!" Eguchi said. Kawaguchi just smiled.

"Ok!" [y/n] smiled and saluted to them.

The two girls waved as they walked away.

"[y/n]-san? Shall we go?" Akaashi said from behind [y/n].

[y/n] turned to him and tilted her head in confusion. "Where?"

Akaashi turned to look away as if avoiding her gaze. "Bokuto-san... Your brother sent me a message. He told me to always walk you home."

Hearing that, [y/n]'s golden eyes brightened. "Really?! Yay!" she smiled brightly and run towards Akaashi. She grabbed on his arm and clinged on it.

Akaashi sighed. Bokuto didn't really told him to walk her home. He just asked him to watch over her because she was clumsy when not on the court. But Akaashi was worried about letting her go home alone. He was sure that if a strange man ask her to come with him in exchange of food or sweets, she would surely go with him.

_"Looks like I have no choice but to be a caretaker again..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Harmless Prank Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEPENDENT PERSONALITY DISORDER (DPD).

Sunday. No class. No practice. Pure relaxation. That was what makes Sunday, Akaashi's favorite day.

Lying down on the couch. Akaashi closed his eyes as he cleared his mind. A day with nothing to think about. It was pure bliss.

That was until his peaceful moments were interrupted by his phone ringing. His eyes twitched as he heard that particular ring tone. It was the ring tone he specifically set for [y/n].

He was very tempted to ignore the call but he knew she'll be whining about it tomorrow if he really did ignore her.

Sighing, Akaashi accepted the call. "Yes, [y/n]-san?"

"Keiji-tan! Help me!" she cried over the phone.

Akaashi sat up. She sounds like she was on trouble. "[y/n]? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm going to die! She's coming for me!!!" she was panicking.

"Calm down! Who is she?! What was going on?!" Akaashi was also beginning to panic. He heard about some serial murderer who just enters someone's home. He knew that [y/n] was alone. Bokuto were living on the university dorms while their parents were out of the country. Akaashi couldn't really understand how they could leave someone like [y/n] alone. Her mindset were almost the same as a child. Do they really think she was capable of taking care of herself? He do know that they hired someone to come over to clean the house and cook for [y/n] but that person leaves after all her work was done and just come back the next day.

"Come! Please! Help me! She'll come here! I'll die!!!" she screamed.

Akaashi stood up and run out of his house. "I'm coming! Go out of the house if you can!"

"I'm scared! I can't move from where I am right now!" she sobbed.

"Alright. Find weapon or anything." Akaashi said. "And relax. I'm coming. I'll call you later. I have to call the police first." Akaashi said and ended the call, not even waiting for [y/n] to reply. He dialed the emergency hotline. "Hello? I need help."

* * *

[y/n]'s body shook as she sat at the corner of the bathroom frozen. One of her middle school classmate sent her a video tape with a note saying 'Help me! Watch this please!'.

Curiously wondering what the tape was all about, she watched it only to see a very disturbing video she has ever seen.

There were different scenes on the video. The first scene started with a man looking down from the top of a well. It was followed by a creepy woman combing her hair in front of the mirror and a lot more creepier girl walking to her. Then, some newspaper clippings with a kanji of 'eruption' floating on top of the clippings. Then comes some people crawling. The shot became more disturbing as the scene changed into man with a towel covering his face pointing at something. Then it changes into a scary eye with a kanji of 'sada' reflected on it. And then, there's a well. Just a well.

[y/n] hastily turned the TV off. She knows that video. She was sure she heard something about it back on her middle school. A video that will kill you in one week.

She was scared. She tried contacting her parents and her brother but no one were answering. So in the end, she decided to call the one who will most likely rescue her, Akaashi.

"Keiji-tan... Hurry..."

* * *

Akaashi finally reached the Bokuto household. He has been there before once (although he didnt get in, he just hand the note to Bokuto's mother at the door and left) when Bokuto got sick and he was tasked to bring some notes to him.

The cops were still not there. With no other choice, Akaashi pulled the cutter he brought and check whether the door was open. Not an ideal weapon but on his panic, it was all he managed to grab. 

Je felt his heart quickened as he realized the door was open. [y/n] said 'she she'll come here'. Does this mean 'she' was already there?

Careful not to make any sound, Akaashi opened the door and entered. It was quiet. The whole place seems fine. No mess or any sign of struggle. He looked around. His first priority was to get [y/n] out of that place.

Slowly, he head to the kitchen. The place was empty and everything were on place. Akaashi turned and checked the other part of the house. He was beginning to worry more as he couldn't find any sign of [y/n]. Just then, he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. Holding the cutter tightly, he creeped towards the bathroom. He pressed his ears on the door and heard soft sobbing.

"[y/n]!" Akaashi threw the door open as he confirmed that it was [y/n].

"Keiji-tan." she sobbed.

"Are you alright?! What happened?!" Akaashi asked as he kneeled in front of her.

"I'll show you..." [y/n] said and took Akaashi's arm. She then lead him out of the bath room to the living room.

* * *

"This is..." Akaashi stared blankly at the video tape she handed him. [y/n] told him not to watch it because 'he will die'. She was so desperate and were begging him not to watch it, so even though he wanted to see what it was, he decided not to and to just ask her what was in there. But as she explained, he remembered the movie Bokuto brought to his house one Sunday and watched it with all the Fukurodani members. "...the ring."

He turned his eyes to [y/n] not sure whether to be angry or what. She do looked scared and she wasn't joking or anything. She was also shaking badly.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. [y/n] clung to his arm. "Was it her?" she whispered.

Akaashi sighed. He knew who it was. He was on a serious trouble. He head to the door with [y/n] following him.

* * *

As expected, they got in trouble. The police man was on his phone, talking to [y/n]'s parents who finally answered their phone.

On the couch was him and [y/n] who was now sleeping, still clinging on him.

After a short while, the policeman ended the call and turned to him. He looked down to [y/n] with pitying look making Akaashi wonder what's wrong.

"I talked to her mother. The girl actually has DPD."

Akaashi looked up to him wideeyed. He read something about DPD before. Dependent Peraonality Disorder. He knew [y/n] was strange but he wasn't expecting she actually has a serious disorder. 

"She has a bad case of immaturity. It was a subtype under DPD." the police sighed. "I'll let this incident go and I'll contact this 'old middle school friend's' parents who sent her this."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble." Akaashi apologized.

The police man smile. "Nah, it was okay. It was actually quite funny how she fell on this prank but it wasnt funny seeing how this trauma would affect her." he shook his head. "Anyway, her mother said she contacted her sister. The aunt of this girl will be here any moment now. Is it okay for you to stay here until she arrives? I could stay but I seriously needed to return to the station. We lack people these days."

"Its fine. I'll stay here." Akaashi, unable to stand thanks to [y/n] clinging to him, just bowed his head. "Thank you again."

"Okay. Goodbye." the police said and left.

Akaashi sighed as he heard the front door close. He turned to the sleeping [y/n]. He kinda feel bad for all the times he thought of her as an annoyance.

He reached up and gently stroke her head. He has a feeling she has found him as someone to depend on. From what Bokuto, the older one, said, their parents cares a lot more on their business than any other thing. He doubt, [y/n] would depend on people like those. Even if she do, she might only end up lonely if they decided to put their business on top priority than her.

Bokuto wasn't exactly someone you can depend on. Actually, it also seems that Bokuto Koutarou has the same disorder but not too much, after all, he was still capable enough to take care of himself. [y/n] however... 

 "Sorry." Akaashi whispered. "I'll take care of you. So you don't have to be scared anymore..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Date

The following days, [y/n] seemed paranoid over the 'woman' who we're going to come and kill her. Akaashi tried to assure her that it was just a prank but she still believed that it was real.

The prankster was already punished and all but the damage has already been done. Akaashi knew he needed to do something before [y/n] loses her mind. And so, two weeks after the video tape incident, he invited her to come with him to a...

"Amusement park?" she cocked her head. "The fun place?"

Akaashi nodded. "Can you join me there? I don't want to go alone." Akaashi lied. She looked like she wanted to say no but after hearing that 'he didn't want to go alone', she seems to hesitate to refuse. "Its been a while since I've been there. Will you come with me?"

"Uhm... She won't follow us there, will she?" she nervously said.

"No. I told you, she wasn't real. And even if she was, she won't go to a place where there was a lot of people, right? Besides, I'll be there with you. Don't you trust me?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow, using her trust on him as a weapon.

"I trust you, Keiji-tan." she said and nodded. "I'll go with you."

Akaashi smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"Woah! Its beautiful here!" [y/n] looked around excitedly.

"Haven't you've been here before?" Akaashi asked.

"My brother brought me here three years ago." she turned to him with a wide smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "And your parents?"

[y/n] shook her head. "I've never been to anywhere with them. Nii-chan was the one who always brings me to a lot of place ever since were little. Once, he brought me to aquarium and a few times on the zoo and amusement parks! He also accompanies me to a movie theater if there was a movie I wanted to watch."

Akaashi looked down to her. So she was actually dependent on her brother before? With Bokuto's child-like behavior, he thought that he was not capable of taking care of [y/n]. But he was wrong. If that was the case, then [y/n] was probably forced to endure her separation from her brother when he have gone to uni.

"Aren't you sad that your brother was away?" Akaashi asked but the moment he let the question go, he found himself surprised. Asking questions like that or making a conversation was something he doesn't normally do. 

[y/n] looked down with a sad smile. "I'm sad of course but I can't stay with brother forever. He needed to go to uni and he has a life to live." she then looked up to Akaashi, smiling widely this time. "Don't worry, Keiji-tan. Once you graduate too, I'll be able to let you go just like how I let my brother go. So for now, please let me be selfish and endure me for a bit, okay?"

Akaashi looked down at her surprise. This was the first time he heard her talk like that. She sounded normal as if she wasn't suffering from a mental disorder. Actually, she sounded like she knows she has a slight defect yet unable to fight against it.

He wanted to ask her if she actually knew about her DPD but he couldn't bring himself to. So instead of asking, he just wrapped his arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry. Its fine. I'll take care of you on Bokuto-san's place."

* * *

"Ugh! I think I dropped my heart somewhere over here..." [y/n] muttered after they get off the roller coaster ride.

"No one drops their heart from riding a roller coaster, [y/n]-san." Akaashi shook his head at her.

"Eh?! Is that you, Keiji-kun?" a girl's voice said.

Both Akaashi and [y/n] turned to the source of the voice. It was a tall girl with a dark short bob cut hair and brown eyes.

"Makino-san." Akaashi said as he recognized the girl.

Makino Rieko, a classmate of Akaashi back on his middle school days. On their last year of middle school, the girl confessed to Akaashi. But Akaashi rejected the confession apologizing to her. To Akaashi, his academics and volleyball were the most important. Anything other than those, like girls, were something he doesn't have any interest with. He gets along with Makino but he didn't really like her like how she likes him.

Makino was now studying at Nezumihoki Academy and a middle blocker at Nezumihoki Academy Girls Volleyball Team.

"Wah! I know it was you! Keiji-kun." Makino's eyes brightened. "Its been a while!"

Akaashi let a polite smile. "Yes."

As the two exchanged pleasantries, [y/n] frowned as she looked back and forth at the two. Was she being ignored? The girl was tall, yes.  But [y/n] knows she was not that short! Actually, she was the third tallest on Fukurodani Girls Team! She was even taller than her other senpais. But why in the hell she was getting ignored? She was sure this Makino girl could see her 'just fine'.

Tired of it, [y/n] pulled on Akaashi's arm, forcing the boy to turn his attention to her.

"[y/n]-san?"

"We're going to the next ride, right?" she pouted a bit. Yup, pout. Her brother told her that pouting would work on Akaashi so she was sure it was going to be effective.

"Oh! You're with your sister?" Makino said looking at her as if she just noticed Akaashi wasn't alone.

[y/n] felt angry veins popping in her head at this. Does she looks like anything like Akaashi to be mistaken as his sister?!

"Ah no. This is Bokuto [y/n]. I'm sure you've heard of him but this is Bokuto-san's younger sister." Akaashi explained.

Makino nodded. "Oh yeah! Of course! He's one of the best player I've ever seen." she smiled and turned her eyes to Akaashi. "So he asked you to watch over her?"

That's it! [y/n] stood up straight, pushing her chest up. Yup. She was sure she has larger 'front' than her. It was not crazily large but she has bigger 'that' than the Makino girl. They get on the way when she runs and jump to spike but she was quite proud she already have 'that size' even though she was only a first year. Her female classmates were kinda envious of it, actually. "For your information, Keiji-tan brought me out for a date. And I'm more than capable enough to take care of myself without anyone watching over me, thank you very much."

Akaashi and Makino stared at her wide-eyed. Akaashi were not expecting such an outburst from her. While Makino thought she werent capable of saying anything back considering that she kinda looked childish even at first glance.

"Makino! Come on! We have to go! Everyone's already waiting for us!" a girl called Makino on a distance.

"I'm coming!" Makino waved at her friend and turned to Akaashi. "I've got to go now. I'm here with my friends. I'll see you at the next tournament, Keiji-kun." she smiled sweetly at him, making [y/n] growl, then turned to [y/n]. "Nice to meet you, Bokuto-chan." she said with a little edge on her tone and turned to join her friend.

"What the- Why you?!" [y/n] jumped to chase after her and probably scratch her eyes but Akaashi caught her on th back of her jacket and pulled her back.

"Why are you so angry?" Akaashi sighed. He knew Makino were showing an utter dislike to [y/n] but she didn't say anything that would deserve of being attacked by [y/n]. Actually, he was surprised [y/n] sensed that Makino was giving her 'I don't like you' signals.

"Let me go, Keiji-tan! I'll gorge her eyes out!" [y/n] struggled.

"Stop that. Don't you want to go to the next ride? I'll buy you ice cream after that." Akaashi said.

"Hmph. Fine." [y/n] crossed her arms pouting as she stopped struggling.

"Good." Akaashi smiled a little and let her jacket go.

[y/n] run back to his side and clung on his right arm again. "What does she mean she'll see you at the tournament?"

"She's a middle blocker at Nezumihoki Academy. They're top competitors for nationals." Akaashi replied.

"I'll crush them once we faced them." [y/n] grumbled.

Akaashi let a sigh once again. Normal [y/n] was already troublesome enough. But angry [y/n] were a lot more troublesome than the normal one.

He looked down at her as he led her to the drop tower ride. Well... At least she already forgotten the video tape incident. He have to thank Makino later for angering [y/n].

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Be a Little Selfish

_"I'm sorry. But [y/n]-chan has a DPD." she heard the doctor said. But at that time, she wasn't sure what it meant._

_"Like Koutarou..." her mother said sadly. [y/n] looked up to her mother. Why does she looked sad? If her brother has also 'DPD', whatever it was, it was a good thing right? After all, her brother was a cool guy._

_"Koutarou-kun has a milder one. [y/n]-chan however..." the doctor turned to her with a a strange look. Why was he looking at her like that? Was there anything wrong with her?_

_Her father sighed. "It can't be helped. I heard it was hereditary. My grandmother and my brother has the same case."_

_"How bad is it?" her mother asked the doctor._

_"Slow development, incapable of being independent and many more to mention. You'll need to monitor her well. It will gonna be dangerous leaving her unsupervised."_

_That was the first time she heard the word "DPD' or Dependent Personality Disorder'._

* * *

_"I heard the girl has DPD." she heard a parent of her classmate one time. "What was that anyway?"_

_"Im not sure but I think slow maturity or something? It seems that her brother has it too." another one whispered although it was loud enough for her to hear._

_Her parents already explained to her what was DPD. As she heard what it was, she finally understand why some of her classmates were calling her a 'big baby'._

_Everyone seems to be against her. Her only ally was her brother, Bokuto Koutarou._

_"Don't listen to others!" Koutarou said one time. "And don't just agree to everything people tells you! Be more selfish! No matter what, be selfish and take whatever you wanted! Fight for it!"_

_"But... I don't know if I can..." she whispered. "People let you do what you want because you're the ace of the volleyball team. You always bring our school to victory every sports meet so everyone likes you. Me on the other hand..." [y/n] looked down._

_"If that's the case-" Koutarou opened his bag and pulled a volleyball out of it. "-I'll teach you how to play then!"_

_And so, she trained hard. With the help of her one and only ally, her brother, she became stronger and stronger until she become confident enough to be selfish like him too. She became more lively as she become one of their elementary school's strongest female wing spiker and ace. Those people and classmates who used to mock her became a lot more friendly to her, praising her for her accomplishments and so on. It doesn't matter if she was slow when it comes to lessons, her school were more than ready to turn a blind eye on her grades as long as she make their school popular as a volleyball champion school._

_'Be more selfish'. That was what her brother told him. And she did. It didn't matter if they don't want it. They can't say no to her anymore. If they do, she'll just throw a tantrum or cry. And if she cries, others would give the person who refused her with a 'you're making our champion ace cry' look and will be forced to agree with her. That continued until middle school._

_At middle school, she maintained her position as the ace. Now gone, the nonassertive and docile girl. The [y/n] on middle school were bright, loud and cheerful. She did made a lot of 'real' friends there who didn't really care about her DPD even after knowing about it. But of course, there were still some people who seems to mock her about it. Still, they didn't dare to voice it out loud and faked being friendly with her because... No one messes with ace._

_Her brother graduated from middle school later on but she was fine, she has her friends to watch over her._

_It was when her brother were already second year when he mentioned about his kouhai named, Akaashi Keiji._

_"He's a good setter, you know. And he's really smart! He also understands me well." Koutarou said one night._

_"Really?! That's good then! You said you don't get along with your previous setter." she said, remembering those times her brother complained about that particular senpai to her._

_"Yeah. Im glad he already graduate." her brother said, pouting._

_[y/n] smiled brightly. She wanted to meet this Akaashi Keiji that his brother were talking about. He seems like an awesome guy._

* * *

And now, she was on highschool. Like on her middle school she was still free to do whatever she wanted and her senpais and teammates didn't seems to care.

She also met Akaashi. Her brother was right. Akaashi was really an awesome guy.

Before graduating middle school, she actually promised herself that she'll try to lessen her selfishness and try to be more mature even just a tiny bit. But after she met Akaashi, she couldn't help but to be more selfish. She know she has become very dependent on him, monopolizing him and all but she couldn't help herself. 

It was actually his fault for giving in to each of her every demands and catering her selfishness. It was his fault for being there when she needed someone and for pulling her up when she was down. It was all his fault for being too kind. He was so kind, she was taking advantage of that kindness. She feels so bad for what she was doing but don't have any plans of stopping.

It all started with a curiosity about the guy her brother was so proud about. But later on, it comes to the point when the curosity turned to something close to possessiveness. His attention, his time, everything. She wanted it all. 

She knew that one day, he'll leave just like her brother and she has to let him go. She knew. But for now... She'll try to be more than selfish when it comes to him. Just until it was time for him to go...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Interhigh Preliminaries Trouble

Interhigh, the first of the two major volleyball tournament that each and every volleyball teams were training for.

It was finally time! But...

"Where in the world is Bokuto?!" Coach Ando screamed as everyone panicked as they waited in front of the school with the bus, all ready to go.

"She wasn't answering." Kawaguchi said as she tried to contact the ace once again.

"Were going to be late at the opening ceremony." Asai said shaking her head.

"Uhmm... How about we go already and tell [y/n] to just head straight to the location? There will be two more match before us, right? That will give her some time." the captain, Hirano suggested.

Coach Ando sighed. "You're right." he turned to look at the whole team. "Were going first and wait for Bokuto there!" Then, he pointed to Kawaguchi. Keep contacting her."

"Yessir!"

Coach Ando shook his head. "She's really a pain in the ass."

* * *

Akaashi stared at the Fukurodani Girls Team curiously as they hurriedly lined beside the Fukurodani Boys Team. [y/n] was missing.

"Uhm. Excuse me? Where is [y/n]?" he asked the first year setter, Kawaguchi.

"Err... She probably overslept. We can't seem to contact her." the girl replied.

Akaashi mentally face palmed. He wasn't expecting something like that to happen. It never happened to [y/n]'s older brother before so it never occurred to him that it would happen to the younger one.

Sighing, he pulled his phone. He knew it was rude making a call in the middle of the opening ceremony but he has no other choice. He browsed over his phone book and call [y/n]. He heard her phone rang. "Answer it, [y/n]-san..."

* * *

[y/n] groaned as she opened her eyes. "Did I dreamt of something?" she whispered as she blankly stared at the ceiling. She was sure she dreamt of something but totally forgotten what it was about.

Just then, she heard her phone rang. "Hmm?" She picked it up and saw Akaashi's name. "Keiji-tan? I wonder what he wants." She received the call. "Keiji-tan?"

"Where are you?" Akaashi's voice sounded.

"Uhm... My room. I just woke up." she replied.

"You do know that today is the Interhigh tournament, right?" Akaashi asked.

"....." she stood there blankly until it finally hits her. "WHAT?! I FORGOT!!!" she panicked as she run out of her room.

"Your teammates are already here so just take a train and go straight here." Akaashi said.

[y/n] stopped running. "But... I've never been there." she said as she whimpered. "I want to play!" she cried.

"Alright! Stop crying! Just get on the right train and get off the right station. I'll wait for you outside the station so hurry up!"

"Okay." she sniffed.

"Call me when you're at this place station."

* * *

"Just on time!" [y/n] managed to shove herself inside the train before the door closes. Luckily, it wasn't full like usual. She was sure she'll get scolded by Coach Ando later. Just thinking about it was making her feel scared.

"Bokuto-chan?"

[y/n] turned beside her and felt annoyed seeing who it was. It was Makino Rieko. The girl from the amusement park.

Wanting to at least be a little respectfully considering that the other girl was a third year, she greeted back although a little bit sourly. "Hello, Makino-san."

"What a coincidence! Why are you here? Its interhigh today, right?" Makino smiled although [y/n] could sense how fake it was.

"I woke up late." she honestly replied. No sense on making herself look perfect for this girl. 

Makino chuckled. "You're so funny."

[y/n] looked away. She wanted to ask Makino why she was there too when her team was also on the competition but she don't want the other girl to think she was interested in talking to her so she keep quiet.

"How was Keiji-kun?" Makino asked.

"He's good." [y/n] simply replied.

"He was going to graduate this school year, right? Do you know what college he was going to go?" Makino continued talking to her despite of her obviously lack of interest in having a conversation with her.

"Dunno." she gave another simple reply.

"Ah... Must be nice to go on a same university as him. I mean, I'm graduating this school year too. There was a big chance we might go into the same university this time."

[y/n] mentally growled. She wanted to hurt the woman. Really! But stopped herself. She don't want to get kicked out of interhigh.

The whole ride ended up with her listening to the older woman trying to rile her up. 

After a while, the door of the train opened as the train finally reached her station. Or that's what she thought.

"Where are you going?!" Makino reached over her jacket, pulling her back.

[y/n] gave her a strange look. "This is the station Im getting off. Aren't this your station too?"

"Me? Yes. But you. No. Your station is the one after this. That is where the tournament will take place!" Makino said, not letting her go.

"Huh? What the heck?! All of the teams will be playing on same gym! Yours and my team will be sharing the same gym along with Keiji-tan's team and the others!" she stared at Makino weirdly.

"Who said my team are playing? Were joining Spring High but were skipping Interhigh. Our team were not ready yet for Interhigh, you know?" she smiled.

"Oh... I see." [y/n] stepped back. She might have got the station wrong. It can't be helped. It was her first time taking a train to that place.

"I have to go, Bokuto-chan. Bye~" Makino waved and turned her back to [y/n], totally missing the ugly smirk that formed on Makino's face. She also failed to notice, that Makino was wearing her volleyball uniform.

* * *

"Ugh! Where is she?!" Coach Ando questioned.

"Akaashi volunteered to pick her up outside the station. They'll be here in a moment." Hirano said.

A girl with dark short bob cut hair passed them and joined the group beside the Fukurodani Girls Team.

"Makino! What took you so long?!" one of the girls asked the newcomer. "Just how long it takes to find and buy a new pair of volleyball shoes?!"

"Sorry. I just got rid of an annoying owl who gets on my way."

"Huh?!"

* * *

[y/n] run out of the station and look around in search of Akaashi. "Huh? Where is he? Am I on the right place?" she pulled her phone from her pocket but realized the battery was empty. "What?! Why now?!"

"Huh? [y/n]-chan?" a voice sounded behind her.

[y/n] turned around and saw a familiar bed head who was currently on a motorcycle. "Kuroo-tan!" Kuroo Tetsurou was her brother's close friend. He have been on their house before, many times than she could count.

"Its been a while! Why are you here? And... Alone?" Kuroo stared at her in confusion. He knew about her condition. He knew she can't be left alone especially if going to a place that far.

"Interhigh Tournament." she said.

Kuroo became more confused. "But the tournament was on the station before this. That was always the case." he said.

"What?!"

"You got the wrong station." Kuroo stated.

"That! That! That filthy rodent!!!" she angrily shouted.

"Woah! Calm down! What happened?"

[y/n] explained what happened. From waking up late to totally forgetting the tournament to getting on the train and meeting a plague infected mouse and so on.

"Haha! She was probably tying to get rid of some possible competition!" Kuroo laughed.

"I'll peck her eyes off!!!"

"Calm down. Why don't you let big brother Kuroo drive you there? The next train will arrive in one hour. I'm sure you don't want to wait for one hour when I could bring you there in 30 minutes." Kuroo grinned.

[y/n[ turned her eyes to Kuroo's motorcycle. "With that?"

"Yup? Scared?" Kuroo grinned.

"I'm not!" [y/n] pouted.

"Get on."

* * *

"She's not there!" Akaashi said as be returned back to the gym. It was almost time for his own match so he was forced to return to the gym without [y/n].

"Just where the heck is she?!" Coach Ando said. Their match already began. It was still the first set. Without [y/n] they were having a hard time scoring.

"Coacccchhhhh!!!" 

Coach Ando and Akaashi turned to the voice. It was [y/n] and Kuroo was with him.

"Kuroo-san?"

"Hey! Akaashi." the ex Nekoma captain grinned.

"I'll scold you later! Go there and win this match!" Coach Ando said.

"Okay!" [y/n] turned to Akaashi and bowed. "Sorry Keiji-tan."

Akaashi sighed. "Tell me what happened later. I'll go to my team now. Good luck." he ruffled her hair before running to his teammates.

"Thank Kuroo-tan." she thanked the bed head.

"Don't worry about it. Just win this match." Kuroo said.

[y/n] looked over the court with a dangerous glint on her eyes. "We will. I will make sure of it."

* * *

The Nezumihoki walked through the bleachers. They just finished their match and won two out of three sets. Their next match would be in the afternoon. 

As Makino followed her teammates...

"Hurry!!! Stop her!!! Don't ever let her score this one!!!" One of the Hirai High School Girls Team member shouted.

Makino stopped to watch but as a familiar girl jumped up bravely despite of three blockers looming in front of her, her eyes widened.

 Terrifying sound of spike sounded as the spiker blown the middle one among the three blockers and sent the ball to Makino's direction, going dangerously close to her face, too close to her cheek.

"Woah! Makino! That was close! Are you alright?!" one of her teammates checked over her

But she frozen, unable to answer her teammate. She could still feel the wind on her cheek. Her wide eyes turned down to the first year spiker, who sent that terrifying ball up there. 

Bokuto [y/n] was looking up to her. Her golden eyes glinting dangerously as if an owl having her sights lock on a little mouse.

It was a warning from, [y/n] to her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. More Important than Anything Else

"Woah! She seriously did that?!" Eguchi stared at [y/n] when she told them what happened with Makino.

"Talk about low blow." Asai muttered.

"I can't believe there were actually some people who would do something like that these days." Kawaguchi shook her head.

"Yeah. But what I'm more curious is..." Eguchi smirked. "You said you first met her at the amusement park with Akaashi-senpai. So? What are you doing there with Akaashi-senpai?"

Asai giggled. "Do you even need to ask? Of course it was a date!" the third year teased, nudging [y/n].

"Hm? Yeah. I think it is. He said he don't want to go there alone so I accompanied him. Since it was just the two of us, I guess of was a date?" [y/n] said, not even flustered from her teammates teasing.

"You're no fun." Asai frowned. "I was waiting for a blush but your straightforward answer kinda ruined it!"

"Chiemi-chan was a lot more fun to tease than [y/n]-chan." Eguchi grinned and elbowed Kawaguchi. "Right, Chiemi-chan?"

Face reddening, Kawaguchi looked at Eguchi. "Please stop that!"

"Huh? What?" [y/n] curiously looked over the two.

"What's with the reaction? Don't tell me you didn't know that Kawaguchi has a crush with Mori Mikio." Asai chuckled.

"Senpai!" Kawaguchi frowned at the older girl.

"Mori-kun? You mean the boys team libero?" [y/n] cocked her head.

"Yeah! Yeah! I caught her staring at him once! She does looooookk in love~" Eguchi continued her teasing to Kawaguchi's frustration.

"Hey! You two! That's enough teasing! Coach Ando and Coach Yamiji said they'll treat is for lunch. So come on! We'll join the boys team." the captain said.

"Oh?! The boys team? Mr. Libero will be there then." Eguchi whispered and giggled along with Asai.

"Ugh! Please..." Kawaguchi groaned.

Chuckling, [y/n] pat Kawaguchi on the back.

* * *

"Keeeiijiii-tannnnn!!!" [y/n] shouted as she run over to Akaashi who were waiting with his teammates and Kuroo in front of a restaurant. As she get to him, she cling on his arm like usual.

"Oho? I didn't know you two were this close." Kuroo who would be joining them, said with his signature grin.

"Hmm? Why? Is there anything wrong with this?" [y/n] looked up to Kuroo questioningly.

Kuroo shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. But I bet Bokuto would cry if he found out someone already stole his beloved sister."

Akaashi gave him a warning look. "Don't tell him unnecessary things.

"Don't worry about it." Kuroo chuckled. "Shall we go inside?"

The teams ate their fill, reloading themselves for their next match. Both team won the first round. Although some mishaps happened on the girls side, they managed to survive it and gets a permission to move on the second round, their last match for that day.

"[y/n]-san... Please stop sneaking carrots to my plate. Eat them." Akaashi said as he looked down at the piled up sliced carrots on the side of his plate.

"I don't want them! They're not tasty!" [y/n] whined.

Their teammates ignored them. Everyone were busy stuffing their faces full of food to pay them attention.

"Have you even tried eating one before?" Akaashi sighed picking up one of the carrots with his chopsticks.

"No. But nii-chan said it taste terrible." [y/n] said, pulling his plate away from Akaashi in fear that he might return those carrots to her plate.

"Open your mouth. Here." Akaashi moved his chopstick closer to her.

"No!" she refused.

"Just try one. Open up." he tried again, pushing the chopsticks more closer.

"Uhmpp!!!" [y/n] shook her head stubbornly, shutting her mouth tight. There was no way that carrot would go inside her mouth. She was sure it would taste terrible.

"[y/n]. Don't test my patience." Akaashi said but [y/n] still refused.

Kuroo who were sitting beside [y/n] and were watching them in amusement reached to [y/n]'s arm and pinched her.

"Oww!!!"

Taking it as an opportunity, Akaashi shoved the carrot to [y/n]'s open mouth and reached to cover her mouth, making sure she won't spit it out.

"Uhmp!"

"Eat it." Akaashi ordered, not taking his hand away.

Teary eyed, [y/n] did what Akaashi said, swallowing the cursed carrots. After making sure it was gone, Akaashi grinned in satisfaction.

"See? You could actually eat it."

[y/n] hurriedly reached over the glass of water and drank it, washing the taste of the carrot away.

"You two are mean." [y/n] sniffed and rubbed her tears.

Kuroo laughed. "You need to eat vegetables if you want to get taller."

"I'm fine with my height!" she argued.

"Here's some more carrots."

"I don't want that!!!"

* * *

After lunch, both team headed back to the gymnasium for their respective matches.

The girls next match was with the Nohebi Girls Team while the boys were with Tamanaha Boys Team.

"Don't let your guard down. This team has solid receives. Try for a wipe as much as you can, Bokuto." the coach instructed.

"Okay." [y/n] saluted.

"Alright. Go, Fukurodani!"

* * *

If [y/n] would be honest, she would say the previous match was a lot harder than the current one.

Nohebi Girls Team do have solid receives as the coach has said. But they were weak in offence. There were teams who specialized defense like Nekoma but Nekoma were able to attack and block. Nohebi Girls Team however could only receive. They can't block properly.

"Three blockers!" Asai said as [y/n] jumped. She spiked the ball and make a point with a wipe.

The whistle blows. The first set ended with Fukurodani winning that set.

"This seems easy." Eguchi stated as she took her water bottle.

"Don't let your guard down." the captain said.

"I won't."

"The boys were on the lead too." Kawaguchi said, looking at the other court. "Oh! They won the first set!"

[y/n] looked at the boys and smiled as she met Akaashi's eyes. Akaashi looked over the girls score and smiled a little seeing the result.

"I hope we manage a back to back win for Fukurodani at this tournament."

* * *

The second set started. Fukurodani keep seeing through Nohebi's game increasing the difference on scores.

[y/n] was on her top form, scoring point after point.

"[y/n]-san!" Kawaguchi set the ball up for [y/n]. Prepared to send the ball rocketing up again, she raised her arm to spike the ball. But...

"Akaashi!"

"Akaashi-san!"

"Senpai!"

Shouts of distress from the boys team broken her concentration. She ended up missing the ball.

"Bokuto! What the hell are you doing?!" the coach angrily shouts but [y/n] couldn't seems to hear him. Her eyes were on the other court, on Akaashi lying on the ground.

"Oh hell... Time out!" the coach called for a time out.

"Keiji-tan!!!" [y/n] were about to run to the other court but her teammates grabbed her.

"Were on the match!" Captain Hirano said, pulling her back.

Teary eyed, [y/n] turned to her. "But Keiji-tan is..."

"He just sprained his ankle when he tried to save the ball! Its normal!" Hirano keep pulling her as she keep struggling.

"No!" [y/n] tried to pull away more.

"[y/n]! Were on a important match!" Hirano shouted.

"Keiji-tan is more important to me than anything else!" [y/n] shouted back.

"[y/n]-san." a voice called.

"Keiji-tan!" [y/n] pulled from her teammates and run to Akaashi who was being supported by his teammates. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But listen to me."

[y/n] nodded.

"I'm fine so don't worry about me and win your own match." Akaashi said firmly.

"Keiji-tan..."

"Do it for me, okay?" Akaashi said and reached to wipe her tears.

Seeing how serious Akaashi was, [y/n] nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"This sucks. It hurts." Akaashi muttered as he sat on the clinic with ice on his ankle.

"It's swollen." Suzumeda said.

"Yeah. It hurts a lot."

"You gets carried away at times." Kuroo chuckled.

Just then, the door opens and came rushing in was Makino. "Keiji-kun! Are you alright?"

"Makino-san?" Akaashi looked at the newcomer surprised.

"Our match just finished so I came rushing here to see if you're okay."

"Oh. I see. Thank you for worrying. But I'm fine." Akaashi said.

"Is there anything I could do for you? Do you want me to bandage it? Or anything?"

"That was unnecessary." Kuroo suddenly said. The three turned to him in surprise. "I'm sure that [y/n]-chan and her team were done with their match by now. And I'm sure [y/n]-chan would prefer to do the bandaging herself."

Makino faltered a bit. "Err... But does she even know-"

"Even if she didn't know, she would still liked to do it. I'm sure she'll throw a tantrum if she found out you did it before her. And..." Kuroo grinned. "If she find you here, she'll make you pay for what you did this morning."

Makino's eyes widened as she sweat nervously.

"Huh? What was that?" Akaashi asked clueless at what happened that morning.

"Why don't you ask Makino-chan?" Kuroo chuckled.

Makino stepped back a bit as Akaashi turned to look at her with a questioning look.

"Oh... Ah... Its nothing... Uhm... I have to go back to my team now." Makino said and run out of the room in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Akaashi asked, turning to Kuroo.

"They just kinda fought this morning." Kuroo shrugged.

Akaashi looked at Kuroo suspiciously. He knows he was hiding something. But he decide to let it go for now.

"Ow... It hurts."

"Keiji-tan!!! Dont die!!!" The door was thrown open and this time, the one coming in was a teary eyed [y/n].

Akaashi sighed. "I'm not going to die." he said and patted her head as she sits beside him. "Did your team win?"

"Yeah. Your team was on the lead now as well. When I run away, it was 23- 19."

Akaashi smiled. "Good. Anyway. Don't do what you did in the middle of the match ever again. Leaving the court in the middle of the game is wrong."

"But you're injured." [y/n] argued.

"Its normal to get injured in the middle of a game. It's not even bad as it looks."

"But still-"

"Its an important match."

"Keiji-tan is a lot more important." [y/n] sulked, looking away.

Akaashi sighed. It looks like he needed to be more careful not to get injured from now on. "Troublesome."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Promise me you'll win

"Wah! Keiji-tan?! What are you doing here?!" [y/n] stared at the setter in surprise. 

It was the second day of the Inter High Preliminaries and she was preparing her stuff when the door bell sounded. She was surprised seeing that it was Akaashi who rang it.

He was already on his volleyball uniform and carrying his bag. He was ready to go so why was he there?

"I'm picking you up. I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again." he narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her. "I'm relieved that you didn't forgot about today. I thought you were still sleeping."

[y/n] pouted, offended that Akaashi would think about that. She wasn't that irresponsible. Well... A bit. But not 'that irresponsible'.

"So..? Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go. Just let me get my bag and we'll go." she smiled and run back inside to take her bag.

"I'm excited for today." [y/n] said when she returned. She put her shoes on and looked up to Akaashi. "I'm ready."

Akaashi reached towards her bag and took it from her. " Let's go."

* * *

"Oh! You two were together." Asai smirked.

"I picked her up." Akaashi said handing [y/n]'s bag back to her.

"Thank you, Keiji-tan." she smiled.

Akaashi patted her head. "I'll join my team. You behave."

"Stop treating me like a child." [y/n] fumed, glaring to the setter.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry." Akaashi grinned and moved to join his teammates waiting in front of their bus.

"You two really do get along." Asai commented.

[y/n] smiled. "Akaashi-tan is really nice. He always watch over me. He's like Kou nii-chan."

Asai raised an eyebrow. "Was it really just 'that'?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure he was just a 'brother'? I think there was really something more in there." Asai said.

"Something more?" [y/n] cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Are you really that clueless?!" the third year stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about, Asai-senpai." [y/n] said.

Asai sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind."

* * *

"We still have time before our match. You're free to go to wherever you want but be sure to return before it begins." the coach said.

"Shall we watch the boys match then?" Eguchi turned to [y/n] and Kawaguchi.

"Yeah! Let's go!" [y/n] excitedly nodded while Kawaguchi blushed.

"What school were they facing?" Eguchi asked as they moved to find a seat.

"Keiji-tan said it was against Nohebi." [y/n] replied and sat as she found a good spot where they could see the Fukurodani and Nohebi's court well.

"Oh! I think they'll going to be fine. Nohebi Men's team was stronger than their female team but they have never defeated Fukurodani before." Eguchi said.

"Really?" [y/n] looked over the court. She know Akaashi and his team were capable but she was getting some bad vibes from the Nohebi team. "Good luck, Keiji-tan..."

* * *

It was an upset. Everyone were on shock at the match's result. The whole gym were quiet, everyone were unable to process the result of the match between Fukurodani and Nohebi. It was only natural. No one expected that Fukurodani would lose to Nohebi. No one.

The whistle sounded. Just then when the result finally sink in. The gym was on uproar. Nohebi cheerer's cheered as the players celebrates.

The Fukurodani's side were silent. The cheerers were obviously disappointed by the result.

"Well... Bokuto was gone. We all know that he was the team's power." [y/n] heard one of the old man at the back said.

[y/n] made a sour face. That wasn't true! Her brother said Fukurodani were strong. [y/n] was sure that even without her brother, they could win. It was just Nohebi got lucky. She was sure!

The Fukurodani boys walked out of the gym after thanking the cheerers. As they bowed, Akaashi's eyes met [y/n] who gave him a sad look.

* * *

"Keiji-tan!!!" Akaashi heard [y/n]'s voice as his team walked through the gym halls.

"[y/n]-san." Akaashi stopped and turned to his teammates. "Go ahead. I'll come after you later." he said.

His teammates nodded and left, leaving Akaashi to deal with the younger Bokuto.

"Keiji-tan. Are you alright?" [y/n] asked in concern.

Akaashi sighed but nodded. "I'm still lightheaded. The loss wasn't sinking yet. I guess."

[y/n] looked up to him sadly. She don't like seeing Akaashi so down like that.

Determined to make him feel better, [y/n] pulled him on a hug, surprising the setter.

"[y/n]-san?"

"Don't be sad! You did your best out there and they just got lucky on that last one! If the ball didn't get caught on the net, you guys could have win! It was just luck so make sure to pay them back on Spring High!" she said as she tightened her hug.

Akaashi stood in surprise for a while before hugging her back.

"Thank you. [y/n]-san. Thank you." Akaashi whispered thankful of [y/n]'s kindness.

He then pulled back and looked down at her with a small hint of a smile.

"We lost but I at least want to see your team win. Promise me you'll win this, the next one and the following matches." he said, holding her shoulder.

[y/n] nodded, determinedly. "I promise. I'll win for Keiji-tan.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, Makino glared at the two figure a few distance away. Akaashi and the Bokuto girl. She hates that girl. What did Akaashi saw in her anyway? As far as she could see, the girl was so immature and troublesome. Why was Akaashi bothering with her? Was it because Bokuto Koutarou asked him to watch over her? No... She was sure Akaashi wasn't the type to do that just because someone told him to do so. Even if Bokuto did ask and Akaashi decided to do it, the attention he was giving her was too much.

A long time ago, ago, she confessed but Akaashi told her he has no interest on relationships. She thought Akaashi feels it was still too early for him so she decided to wait. She knows that they would cross paths no matter what, even if they go to different schools because both of them were volleyball players. So she decided to wait. But now, this [y/n] girl suddenly came barging, getting on her way!

If Fukutodani Girls Team wins their match against Obata High School (which she was sure would lose against Fukurodani easily) and if her team also wins, they'll end up facing each other at the first round of the main preliminaries.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'll crush you and your team. I'll show Keiji-kun I'm the better one."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Fever

"That's all for today's practice. I want you to rest well today for tomorrow's match." Coach Ando said, looking over the team members faces. "We'll be facing Nezumihoki tomorrow."

[y/n] narrowed her eyes at the mention of Makino Rieko's team, Nezumihoki.

"As we all know, Nezumihoki were average when it comes to attack and defense. They were not good but not exactly bad. But don't underestimate them. Don't let your guard down just because you're stronger. Don't let what happened to the boys team happen to you." the coach tone was severe.

"Yes, sir!"

"That's all. Go home and rest." he turned but looked back to the girls. "And use an umbrella. Its pouring outside."

"Yes, sir." The girls moved to gather their stuffs. 

"It really is pouring outside." Eguchi said and turned to [y/n] and Kawaguchi. "Did you two brought an umbrella?"

"Yeah. I always have one with me." Kawaguchi smiled.

"I think I did." [y/n] replied and slung her bag on her shoulder. Just then, she realized she left her other pair of shoes at the club room. "Gah! My other shoes!" she turned to her fellow first year as she run away. "You two just go ahead! I'll get my shoes from the club room!" she declared and run out of the pouring rain.

"[y/n]! The coach just told us to use an umbrella!" the captain shouted but the ace was already too far to hear her.

* * *

"Here it is." [y/n] said and stuffed her shoes to her bag. Just then, she noticed that she don't have her umbrella on her bag. "Eh?! Did I actually forgot to bring it?!" [y/n] checked her bag carefully but found no traces of the umbrella. She then shrugged. "Oh well. I'll just go run. I don't get sick easily anyway."

Her phone suddenly rang. Curiously, she pulled it out and checked the message.

"It's raining. Make sure you have an umbrella with you. -Akaashi" It was Akaashi.

She winced. Too late for that reminder. She already forgot to bring one. "Meh! It's not like Keiji-tan would know." she said and run out of the rain, disregarding her coach and Akaashi's reminder.

* * *

Morning. It was the day of Fukurodani's match against Nezumihoki.

[y/n] woke up early. But for some reason, her body was heavy and she feels hot.

"I'm not feeling well..." she muttered as she sat on her bed. "Did I get sick from the rain?"

She was soaked to the bone when she arrived home yesterday. But she was feeling fine before going to bed.

"No. This is a very important day. The chance to kick that Makino's butt finally arrived. I can't let a small fever get on my way." she threw her blanket off and jumped out of the bed. However, a sudden dizziness assaulted her. She fell to the floor. "Oww!"

She laid her head down on the ground, trying to soothe her head. But the sudden ringing of her phone jolted her up.

"I wonder who it is?" [y/n] groaned and forced herself up. She pulled herself to the bed and took her phone. It was a call from Akaashi.

"Keiji-tan!" she panicked as she saw his name on the screen. 

Should she ignore the call? No. Akaashi might end up coming over to check on her if she didn't pick up. And if he came over, he'll find out she wasn't feeling well and force her to stay at home. She need to answer his call. And she need to be careful or Akaashi would figure out she wasn't feeling well.

She let out a small cough and answered the call. "Keiji-tan? What is it?" [y/n] asked hoping she doesn't sound sick or anything.

"[y/n]. Should I pick you up? I'm going to watch your match." he said.

[y/n] gulped nervously. "Err... No. I'll be fine. You don't really need to pick me up. I'll be able to go to the meeting place on time this time."

"Are you sure?" Akaashi asked, obviously not trusting her word.

"I swear I'll be fine! Please don't worry anymore." she said hopefully it was enough to convince him.

"Alright. Just make sure you have everything with you. I'll see you at the venue. Bye." the call ended.

[y/n] sighed in relief. She was glad he didn't noticed that she wasn't feeling well.

Now, the hard part was hiding it from Coach Ando and her teammates. "Will I be able to hide this?"

* * *

"[y/n]! I thought you're going to be late!" Eguchi laughed and playfully slapped her arm.

"Er... I woke up early." she gave the libero a weak smile making the other woman raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? You're kinda out of it." she observed looking at their ace face. "You looked flushed. Are you sick?"

[y/n]'s eyes widened and covered Eguchi's mouth. She looked around to see if any of their teammates who were present heard it and sigh seeing that the others were too sleepy to pay attention.

She let Eguchi go. "Don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone?!" 

"Shhh!"

"Are you crazy?! You're burning up! You cant play in this condition!" Eguchi shout-whispered.

"I can and I will. We'll be facing Nezumihoki this time and this is my chance to defeat that stupid Makino. So please..." [y/n] pleaded.

Eguchi sighed. "Do you really think you'll be able to hide this from the coach and everyone? It's pretty obvious you're not feeling well."

"I'll talk to the coach later. But for now, don't tell anyone."

* * *

Akaashi sat near the Fukurodani cheerers. His eyes were locked on [y/n]. It narrowed as he noticed something strange. She looked flushed and she didn't seems as energetic as she normally was.

Before every matches, she was so noisy you could hear her to the other end of the court. But right now, she was quiet and sitting silently.

"Is she sick?"

* * *

[y/n] talked to the coach regarding her fever. As expected, she got scolded. He also refused to let her play. But [y/n] managed to convince him to let her on the match after a few begging. He would let her as long as she don't push herself too hard. He told her he won't hesitate to take her out of the game if it looked like it was too much for her.

When they lined up, Makino was giving her a nasty grin but [y/n]'s head were too fuzzy to notice it. Her condition didn't seems to escape their opponents however.

The game begins. And it was hell for [y/n]. Her head was spinning, her body was heavy and it was hot. Too hot.

Their opponent keep targeting her, seeing she was in no condition to play. But it wasn't like [y/n] was pulling her weight. 

She was getting through the blocks and her spikes were still deadly despite of her fever. It was probably one of the reason why Coach Ando haven't taken her out of the game yet. But it was taking everything out if her just to stand. 

Whenever she were about to fall, all she would do was to remind herself that she promised Akaashi she would win and keep winning then would glance up to the seats to look at Akaashi's face. So far, it managed to give her strength to continue.

"Why don't you take yourself out of the game, already? You're in no condition to play." Makino whispered with her nasty mug as both of them rotated to the front after the Nezumihoki's time out ended.

"I wanted to see Keiji-tan happy so even if this kills me later, I'll play. He told me to win all the matches after all." she let a smirk of her own. Makino seethed at this. "Listen, Makino-chan. Sick or not, I'll defeat you as if it's the last thing to do." her eyes narrowed as if an owl locking on her prey.

The match resumed. [y/n] has become more aggressive on her plays. Three blockers were not enough to stop her cross or wipes with her straights. She was unstoppable. It was as if she was programmed to crush Nezumihoki.

With another wipe, the whistle sounded. The first set ended with Fukurodani winning with the score of 25-19.

Eguchi patted [y/n]'s shoulder as she passed her. "Nice. You managed to get us a win despite of that fever."

[y/n] didn't reply, making Eguchi stop. Curiously, she turned to look at their ace. Just then, she tilted and fell.

"[y/n]!!!" Eguchi caught her before she slammed to the ground.

"Eguchi! What happened?!" the captain asked as their teammates run to check on their ace.

"I don't know! She just fell!" Eguchi panicked.

"Let me see!" the coach approached them and touched [y/n]'s forehead. "She's burning up. Her fever worsened."

On the other side of the net, the Nezumihoki watched curiously.

"They shouldn't have brought her on the court if she wasn't feeling well." the Nezumihoki captain commented. "Powerhouse team and their pride is scary, they'll put a sick girl on the court just to win."

"You have to admit, she was still strong despite of the fever. I feel like my arms were going to fly whenever I receive her serves." the third year libero said, shaking her arms.

"I wonder if she's okay." the vice captain said this time.

Makino let a silent smirk. _"She finally break."_ she thought, trying to stop the smirk from showing. But all the glee she felt was wiped out as she saw a figure entered the court.

It was Akaashi. He run to check on [y/n], looking worried. He gently touched her forehead and frowned probably feeling her temperature.

Akaashi then said something to the Fukurodani coach and picked [y/n] up. With the substitute member following him, Akaashi walked out of the court with [y/n] on her arms probably to bring her to the clinic.

Makino gritted her teeth. Why did it seems that [y/n] won this time again?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. I Need you as Much as you Need me

  
"Is she really alright?" Kawaguchi asked as she looked down worriedly at the sleeping [y/n].

"Yes. She's fine. She just need to rest." Akaashi said and looked over to some of [y/n]'s teammates who followed him when he brought [y/n] home. "You should go home, I'm sure all of you are tired."

Hirano shook her head. "We're fine. Please don't worry about us." she said and looked down. "I feel guilty actually. [y/n] did her best and took the first set for us despite of her fever, yet, we still lost."

The other girls looked down. They did everything they could to win. But without their ace, they were unable to win. Taking [y/n] out of the match brought their morale down.

"Don't worry. [y/n] would understand." Akaashi said and looked down to [y/n]. "You guys were on a lot of pressure. Besides, you didn't gave them an easy win. It wasn't an embarrassing match so don't worry."

"Next spring tournament. We'll win the next spring tournament." Hirano declared determinedly.

The other girls nodded, fire lighting their eyes. They'll have their revenge at the next spring high tournament.

* * *

[y/n] opened her eyes. "Ugh..." she groaned. Her head was spinning and she still feel hot.

"Oh! [y/n]. I'm glad you're finally awake." It was her aunt Miyu, her mother's younger sister.

"Auntie? What's going on? Why are you here?" [y/n] asked in confusion.

"Your brother contacted me. He said his friend, Akaashi-kun called him and told him you collapsed in the middle of the match. He asked me to take care of you because your parents won't be able to return home again tonight." her aunt explained with a shake of head. "Your parents... Really..."

"The match..." her eyes widened as she finally remembered where she was before she passed out. "What happened to the match?!"

"I don't know. When I get here, Akaashi-kun only told me what happened to you. He didn't mention anything about the match." Aunt Miyu replied.

[y/n] sat up and groaned as she felt dizzy. "Ow..."

"Hey! Why don't you just lie down? You're still unwell." Aunt Miyu pushed her back to the bed gently. "Are you hungry? Wait. No. You need to eat. Then you'll be taking medicine."

"No! Auntie! I need to know what happened to the match. Can you please pass me my phone?" [y/n] desperately said.

Sighing, her aunt took [y/n]'s phone from the table and handed it to [y/n]. "Just one phone call. After that, you're eating and will be taking medicine later. Okay?"

[y/n] nodded. "Okay."

"Good. I'll prepare your food. Just call me if you need something." the woman said and left [y/n]'s room.

As her aunt left, [y/n] browsed on her contacts and searched for Kawaguchi's number. "Found it." she whispered and gave the setter a call.

She put her phone on her ear and listened to the ringing, waiting patiently for the other girl to accept the call.

"Uhmm... Hello, [y/n]-san?" a meek voice sounded from the other line.

"Chiemi-tan! Sorry to disturb you this late! But I need to know what happened to the match."

"....." Silence.

[y/n] raised an eyebrow as she received no reply. "Chiemi-tan?"

"[y/n]-san, I'm sorry!" Kawaguchi apologized. "We did everything! But we still lost."

"Oh." was all [y/n] managed to say.

"You did your best despite of that fever, yet we failed you. I'm sorry!"

"No. I'm sorry." [y/n] said. "I should have listened to the coach and Keiji-tan. You guys were counting on me, yet, I've gotten myself sick. I'm sorry."

"[y/n]-san... Please don't apologize. You didn't want it to happen. Getting sick isn't your fault." the setter said.

[y/n] bit her lip, frustration of not being able to help her team was creeping on her. "Next Spring High. We'll win." [y/n] determinedly declared.

"Yes." Kawaguchi replied back. Next time, she'll make sure to do her best to support her team.

* * *

The next day...

"Oh! Akaashi-kun!" Aunt Miyu looked at the setter surprised finding him at the Bokuto residence door, early in the morning.

"Good morning, ma'am. I'm here to see [y/n]-san." Akaashi bowed.

"Oh! I see. She's at her room. She was already up. Just go there if you want." the woman smiled.

"I will. Thank you." he let a small smile and curiously looked at her. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I know I should be staying here to take care of [y/n] but I really can't take a leave from my job. I was going to call the caretaker my sister hired to clean the house. I'm gonna ask her to stay with [y/n] until I return." she explained.

"Oh. I could stay here with her if you want." Akaashi offered.

"Eh? Is that really okay? I don't want to trouble you or anything. You already have done much for [y/n] last night when you stayed with her until I arrived." Aunt Miyu said hesitantly.

Akaashi smiled. "It's no trouble. I don't have any club activity today anyway."

The older woman smiled, thankful at the setter. "Thank you. You really are a big help, Akaashi-kun."

"It's fine. I'll go and see [y/n]-san. Please excuse me." Akaashi bowed again and headed inside the house to check on [y/n].

Aunt Miyu smiled as she watched Akaashi. "I hope their relationship blooms into something. [y/n]-chan need a guy like Akaashi-kun."

* * *

"Keiji-tan!" [y/n] looked at the door surprised as it opened and Akaashi entered.

Akaashi let a small smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I think I would be able to return to practice tomorrow." she smiled back.

Akaashi took a a seat at the chair, looking straight to [y/n]. "Have you eaten? Did you already took a medicine?"

[y/n] nodded with a smile. She was really happy that Akaashi visited her.

Akaashi took a deep breath and looked seriously at her. "Did you know what happened to the match yesterday?"

[y/n] looked down and nodded. "I called Chiemi-tan last night. She told me." [y/n] replied. "I'm sorry, Keiji-tan. I promised we will win but-"

"No." Akaashi interrupted her. "Don't apologize." he said and took her hand. "Just... Just promise me you'll never collapse like that ever again."

[y/n] looked down on their joined hands. His hand was cold and gives relief to her feverish body.

"You scared me." Akaashi admitted.

Akaashi just realized something important when he saw [y/n] collapsed yesterday. [y/n] was very important to her. Very. To others, [y/n] needed Akaashi to support her. She needed Akaashi to be there for her. But the thing no one realized was Akaashi also need [y/n] so that he could support someone. Akaashi didn't realized it either until yesterday. [y/n] was the one who made Akaashi feel needed. She was the one who makes Akaashi feel important.

[y/n] grasped his hand tighter and smiled. Akaashi looked down to their hands surprised at her action and looked up to her face.

[y/n] nodded. "I promise, Keiji-tan."

Akaashi closed his eyes and smiled. A peaceful silence followed with their hands joined.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Protective? Or Jealous?

[y/n] was a pretty young girl. Childish as she may be, no one could deny that she was a cheerful and talented pretty girl.

Akaashi always knew that sooner or later, she would attract countless guys and it would be his job to make sure these guys wouldn't do anything stupid.

Making sure they stayed proper, that was his job. Not to chase them away. But why does he wanted to kick the guys surrounding her desk away when they're not doing anything improper and were just talking with her pleasantly?

With his hand closed into a ball, he glared at the sight from where he was standing which was the door of [y/n]'s classroom.

[y/n] laughed at what one of the guys said and accidentally glanced to the door where he was standing.

"Ah! Keiji-tan!" [y/n] stood up, picking her lunch box and the of boxes of chocolates the guys probably gave her . "I have to go now. Thanks for the gifts, guys."

[y/n] run towards him and smiled brightly. Akaashi however were in a foul mood.

"Why did they give you chocolates? I don't think today is the white day." he shot grumpily and walked.

[y/n] followed him. "They said it's a gift for getting well from the fever."

Akaashi's frowned more at that. Getting well from fever his ass. He was sure they were just using it as an excuse. "Don't just accept gifts from men." he said.

[y/n] pouted. "But I like chocolates. And they were nice enough to buy it for me. It's my favorite brand too." she whined.

"If you want it too much, I'll buy you some everyday. Just don't accept chocolates from the people you don't know well. Who knows what they put in there." Akaashi said, voice uncharacteristically louder than nornal.

[y/n] already picking up on his mood, frowned. "Keiji-tan? Did something happened? You sounds angry."

Akaashi's steps became a lot more faster and [y/n] struggled to follow him.

"I'm not angry." he said.

[y/n]'s eyebrows knit. She was positively sure he was angry.

"Don't lie. You're angry." she said.

"I'm not." Akaashi still denied.

"You are! Tell me what happened!" [y/n] persisted.

He sighed in annoyance. "I said, I'm not angry."

"You're lying! You are angry! Tell me why?!"

"STOP BEING ANNOYING! I SAID I'M NOT!" Akaashi shouted.

Everyone on the hall looked at them in surprise. Akaashi seems to realized his mistake but the damage has already been done.

Wide eyed, [y/n] stepped back.

"[y/n]-san, I'm sor-"

[y/n] run away before he could say anything. At loss of what to do, Akaashi just stood there and watched her disappear in distance.

* * *

Asai raised an eyebrow as she saw [y/n] lying down under the bench when she entered the gym. Kawaguchi and Eguchi were trying to cheer her up but it doesn't seems to be working.

It has been a while since she saw [y/n] crawl under there making her wonder what depressed her this time.

Asai silently stepped beside their captain, Hirano. "Hey, what's wrong with [y/n] this time?" she whispered.

Hirano glanced over [y/n] and turned to Asai. "[y/n] and Akaashi fought." she whispered back.

"Eh? That was kind of hard to believe." Asai said in surprise. "What exactly happened?"

"I'm not really sure. But from what I heard, they argued and Akaashi yelled at her."

Asai looked over [y/n]. It was really hard to believe that Akaashi lost his temper. If there was someone she knows who has incredible patience over annoyances, it was Akaashi. She know [y/n] was handy but her older brother Bokuto was a lot more troublesome and Akaashi never lost his temper at him. So what have made Akaashi shout at [y/n]?

"Have you asked Akaashi about this?" Asai asked.

Hirano nodded. "He didn't really explain well." she sighed. "He said he tried to apologize but she runs whenever he tries to approach her."

Asai shook her head. [y/n] was a serious pain in the ass, honestly.

* * *

"Hey, Akaashi. I heard you and [y/n]-chan are fighting." Suzumeda Kaori said as she sat beside the captain.

Akaashi sighed as he was reminded of his problem. "We're not really fighting. I just lost my temper and accidentally yelled at her. It's my fault."

Suzumeda looked at him questioningly. "What happened?"

Akaashi hesitated. He wasn't sure how to explain it, really. What should he say? That he got angry that she accepted the chocolates from those guys? That she was being overly friendly with them? Or what?

Seeing the expression on Akaashi's face, Suzumeda became more confused. "Akaashi?"

"I... I'm just warning her about those guys who seems to have hidden motives trying to get too close on her." he said. That was closer to what exactly happened but not quite. Still, that was all he could say.

"And?"

"And well... She wasn't listening, she keep insisting that I am angry instead and so I got pissed and before I knew it, I yelled at her." Akaashi sighed. Actually, he really might be angry and [y/n] sensed it from the tone of his voice. But he didn't want to admit it and blew everything up.

Suzumeda stared at him blankly for a while but suddenly, she grinned. "Are you jealous?"

Akaashi's eyebrow knit. "What?!"

"Aren't you just jealous that she was entertaining admirers now?" Suzumeda pointed out.

"I'm just trying to protect her from them." Akaashi argued.

Suzumeda however was sure of what she believed it was. "No. It's jealousy, Akaashi. Think about it, all this time, her world revolves around you and then these guys came, threatening your position as [y/n]-chan's number one, making you lose your composure."

Akaashi looked away, refusing to admit it. Suzumeda chuckled and patted him on the shoulder before leaving him on his thoughts.

Now alone, Akaashi thought of everything that happened. From what he felt when he saw her surrounded by those guys to the look on her face when she run away. She looked so devastated at that time.

Sighing in frustration, he grabbed his hair. "I may be jealous."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chaotic Misunderstanding

 

* * *

Akaashi sighed. He was with his old teammates.

Last night, Konoha asked him to join him and the previous regulars of the Fukurodani Volleyball Boys Team. He said Bokuto wanted to meet up with them 'for old times sake'. Akaashi didn't want to go. It would be hard to face the older Bokuto when he wasn't in good terms with the younger one's after all, even though he wasn't aware of their issues. However, Akaashi didn't want to deal with a whining Bokuto Kotaro on his phone so he decided to attend. whatever Bokuto has planned. He just hope Bokuto wont ask him about [y/n] once he arrived which was close to impossible considering how Bokuto was.

Speaking of which, the one who had invited them wasn't there yet.

"Just where is that stupid owl? He was the one who wanted to meet up!" Konoha spat in annoyance.

"We're talking about Bokuto here. He might still be sleeping right now." Komi nonchalantly said. The comment just annoyed Konoha further.

"I'm gonna give him a call!" Konoha declared, leaving the group in order to find a good place where he could yell to Bokuto without bothering anyone.

A few moments after Konoha left, Shirofuku and Suzumeda arrived together.

"Sorry were late." Shirofuku apologized as both girls took their seats.

"Its fine. Bokuto isn't here yet anyway." Komi said.

"He's the one who wanted to meet up with us!" Shirofuku rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Konoha-san said the same thing." Akaashi commented.

This turned Shirofuku's attention to him. The woman grinned. And Akaashi has a bad feeling about that grin. "How is it with [y/n]-chan?" Shirofuku asked with a knowing grin.

Akaashi sent Suzumeda (who were the one who most likely told the older woman about it) a sharp look which the girl returned with a shrug.

The other boys who were just sitting in boredom were now looking at him in interest.

"[y/n]? As in Bokuto's younger sister?" one asked.

"You didn't told us you were dating [y/n]-chan!" another one said.

Akaashi sighed in frustration. They were misunderstanding it. He better clear it before it gets out of control. Before anyone who wasn't supposed to hear it hears it.

Akaashi opened his mouth to set them straight. But...

"Akaashi's dating my sister?"

Everyones eyes widened and turned to the newly arrived Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san..."

Bokuto's eyes were wide as Konoha (who also knows [y/n]) stood behind him, equally surprised.

Akaashi groaned. "Why me..?"

* * *

[y/n] silently sat on her bed, hugging her legs. Her eyes were blurry of the tears she shed just a few moments ago.

She still wasn't talking to Akaashi. Honestly, she missed him but she was too scared to face him. What if he shout at her again?

Just then, a knock sounded. She quickly wiped her tears before the door opened.

"[y/n]?"

[y/n] stared in surprised not expecting who entered.

"Mom? Dont you have a business meeting with the investors?" [y/n] asked.

The older woman sat beside her and smiled. "Your dad's meeting them. I decided to come home when your aunt gave me a call. She said you refused to eat. What's wrong?"

[y/n] looked down and shook her head. She wasn't used talking about her problems with her mother. "Its nothing. I just don't feel like eating." It wasn't a lie. She really don't just feel like eating.

"But why?" her mother worriedly asked.

[y/n] mentally sigh. She knew her mother wont stop unless she gives her some answers. "I have a headache and I feel sick. I might just end up throwing up if I eat." she lied. Hopefully that was enough to make her leave her alone.

"What?! Should we bring you to the hospital?"

[y/n] let the sigh she was holding off. "No, mom. I just need rest. To be alone." [y/n] knew her mother was just worried but all she wanted right now was to be alone. Besides, she was still feeling sore for all the times she wasn't there when she needed her the most.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

[y/n] nodded. "I'll tell you if I needed a doctor but for now, just please leave me, mom."

The older lady hesitantly nodded. "I'll be at the kitchen. Just ask me if you needed something."

[y/n] nodded and lie down on the bed, her back on her mother.

The old woman sadly left the room.

She walked to the kitchen but stopped as the front door opened. Without even checking, she knew who it was.

"No Akaashi! You listen to me!"

It was her loud eldest child, Kotaro.

She made her way to the living room where Kotaro was.

He was standing there, hand on his hip while the other was holding his phone on his ear. It seems that he was talking to the underclassmen he used to talk about.

The woman watched as his son who haven't seems to noticed her yet talked in frustration.

"Be a man, Akaashi! You better take responsibility over my sister! You better marry her someday!"

"What?!" the woman stood as she stared at Bokuto who was now looking at her in surprise.

"M-mom?"

The mother tried to process and connect everything. [y/n]'s sickness, loss of appetite, bad mood and what her son said. Finally, it clicked.

She almost passed out at the realization. "My daughter is pregnant."

Kotaro's eyes widened at what his mother said.

"AKAASHI!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Reconciliation

The atmosphere were grave as five people sat around in silence.

The situation has turned bad to worst when Bokuto misunderstood everything and jumped into wrong conclusion.

It was already bad enough that Bokuto refused to believe that Akaashi and [y/n] were not going out and decided Akaashi must take responsibility of tainting his sister's innocent soul and must marry her when the time comes. And now, the Bokuto's mother believed that her daughter was pregnant which his son believed was Akaashi's fault.

In the end, both of them decided to summon the 'father of the child' and to call the head of the family.

[y/n]'s father sighed in frustration after Akaashi finally explained what exactly happened and cleared the misunderstanding.

Beside him was the apologetic mother and sheepish Koutaro.

"So, my daughter isn't pregnant and you're not her boyfriend, Akaashi-san?" the father questioned.

Akaashi nodded. "Yes, sir. It was all a misunderstanding."

The Bokuto's father looked over his daughter in confirmation.

[y/n] simply nodded, uncomfortable with sitting beside Akaashi whom she has been trying to avoid the past few days. She doesnt really care about what her parents, her brother and Akaashi were discussing. She wasn't sure why everyone was making a big deal of a simple misunderstanding. Her concern was about being forced to sit beside Akaashi

Their father took a deep breath and nodded in understanding. He then turned to Akaashi. "I apologize for all the trouble, Akaashi-san. My wife and my son tends to jump into wrong conclusions most of the time." he said, sending both his wife and son a glare.

Akaashi shook his head. "Its fine. I'm just glad this is all over."

"In apology, please join us for dinner." the older man offered.

Akaashi looked over [y/n]. She always avoid him at school. He knew that that night was his only chance on reconciling with [y/n]. He'll take that chance.

"Thank you. Ill accept the invitation."

* * *

The Bokuto's father seems to like Akaashi.

The whole dinner, he was busy talking to Akaashi, asking him a bunch of stuffs with Koutaro and their mother joining in sometimes. [y/n] on the other hand was uncomfortable and just wanted to hide inside her room. She still wont talk to Akaashi or even meet his eyes.

After dinner, she offered to clean up the table and sent everyone to the living room.

Her parents agreed and with Kotarou dragging Akaashi with them, they left [y/n].

[y/n] finally breath in relief. She moved to clean the table and after, she plan on locking herself inside the room.

When she was down to one more glass, she reached up to it only to be beaten by another hand.

She looked up in surprise and almost stepped back seein who it was.

"Keiji-tan..."

Akaashi handed her the glass. "Can I talk to you?"

[y/n] turned away and brought the glass to the sink. After, she made a move to leave the kitchen.

"[y/n]-san! Wait!"

The sound of his raised voice made [y/n] cower. The girl's reaction made him feel guilty.

"Sorry." Akaashi apologized and walked closer to her and grabbed her arm gently. Despite of how careful he was, his touch still made her jump.

She looked up to him in fear.

"No, no. Its okay. I wont hurt you. And I'm not angry."

Remembering how he yelled at her, [y/n]'s eyes teared up. Seeing it, Akaashi quickly pulled her to a hug.

"Ke-Keiji-tan..." she sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or to yell at you. I just got angry that you has your guard down with those guys." he explained, tightening his hold on her.

He sighed as he remembered what Suzumeda told him about him being jealous and scared that he wont be her number one anymore.

He hesitated at first, embarrassed of having to admit it. But after fighting with himself, he decided to be honest.

"I'm jealous." he admitted. [y/n] was looking up to him now with a curious look. "I'm scared that one of them would steal my place and be the person you would run off to every time you needed someone."

[y/n] cocked her head. "But no one could take your place. Its impossible to take Keiji-tan's place." she honestly said, shaking her head.

Akaashi stared at her, surprised at how she could say it straight. He mentally mocked himself at how he cant be honest like her.

After a while, he smiled and pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly.

"You too... No one could take your place as my number one girl." Akaashi whispered.

* * *

  
Hiding at the doorway was the older of the Bokuto siblings, watching his friend and sister.

"I knew it... You damn liar, Akaashi." he whispered. Although his words were harsh, he was wearing a warm smile of a doting brother.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Into the Beach

"Hiya everyone!!!" [y/n] greeted as she dashed inside the Fukurudani Boys Team gymnasium. She was back to being bright and sunny now that her issue with Akaashi had been solved.

The players turned to her and smiled seeing her. "Hey, [y/n]-chan! It's been a while since I last saw you!" Sakai said giving her a friendly smile. "Are you and Akaashi good now?"

[y/n] nodded her head. "Yes! We already talked!"

The boys team we're quite relieved that everything was back to normal. Sure, Akaashi was still as serious as before with their training even though he was having a problem with [y/n]. Yet it still troubled them when they found out that the duo we're fighting. After all, they find normalcy whenever [y/n] visits the gym. It was like, the older Bokuto was back with them.

"Uhmm..." she looked around. "Where's Keiji-tan by the way?"

"He's at the faculty room. The coach had summoned him," Suzumeda replied.

"Oh. I see. Ah right!" she looked up to Suzumeda with bright excited eyes. "Did the coach already told you that the boys and girls team we're going to have a joint training next week?!"

Suzumeda and Sakai exchanged glances. Joint training? But... The Fukurudani Group training was coming.

"No. The coach haven't mentioned anything yet," Suzumeda said.

"The coach just informed me," a familiar voice sounded from the gym's entrance.

[y/n] smiled widely, turning to the owner of the voice. "Keiji-tan!" Like usual, she run up to him, clinging on his arm as she gotten near him. Akaashi who already used at it only gave her head a pat before looking at his teammates.

"Like what [y/n]-san said, the boys and the girls team we're going to have a joint training that will last for three days," he told them.

"But Akaashi, how about the Fukurudani Group Training?" Suzumeda asked.

"The group training with Nekoma and the other two schools would take place after this one the coaches had planned."

The boys paled as it finally dawned on them. "You mean... Two consecutive training camps?!" the boys exclaimed.

Akaashi nodded with a grave look. "Hopefully we'll survive two hellish training camps."

Suzumeda shook her head. "The coaches are brutal."

* * *

"It's the sea! Keiji-tan! Look! The ocean!" [y/n] excitedly look out of the window, kneeling on her seat.

"[y/n]-san, please sit properly. The bus is still moving," Akaashi told her with a sigh.

"I can't remember the last time I've been on a beach!" [y/n] giggled, ignoring Akaashi's plead for get to properly sit. "This is going to be awesome!"

The bus stopped. After the girls and boys walked out of the bus, the coaches told them what to expect at that camp. As expected, the schedule and the the training we're going to be brutal.

"The training will start tomorrow. We know that all of you are tired from the long trip so today, everyone are free to just enjoy the sea," the girls coach declared, earning a cheer from the players.

"Now, go to our lodging and bring your stuffs to your room. After, go and play to your hearts content because tomorrow, its going to be a whole tiring day."

* * *

Akaashi don't really care about the sea. Unlike his teammates who we're so excited at the prospect of being on a beach, Akaashi don't really care about it.

As everyone excitedly play around, Akaashi, remained under the umbrella and silently watched his teammates.

[y/n] who was just as excited as the others tried to coax him to join her at the waters. She left him alone when her playing teammates caught her attention later on.

Now alone, he quietly observed. Satisfied with just watching. He carefully kept an eye on [y/n], worried that she might end up drowning herself. She seems like she knows how to swim but then, who knows?

Sakai then joined him and sat beside him, probably tired from playing. The ace's eyes turned from Akaashi to [y/n] then back. The man then grinned.

"I knew, [y/n]-chan has a nice body but she do look sexy on that two piece," Sakai said with a smirk.

Akaashi sent him a glare. Sakai laughed. "Don't look at me like that. I won't steal her. I'm just stating a fact. Even if she's cute and sexy, she's just like a younger sister to us so don't give me that look."

Akaashi turned his head away from the ace. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakai let out a snort. "Its pretty obvious you like her, you know? And I'm sure [y/n]-chan likes you back."

"[y/n]-san probably thinks of me as a surrogate brother."

Sakai rolled his eyes. "Come on, why are you denying it? No matter how you look at it, its obvious that you're more than a brother to [y/n]-chan. Although..." he chuckled. "She was probably not aware that the feeling is called love or attraction."

Akaashi said nothing at that. Sakai might be right. He probably like [y/n] which he never thought was possible before. [y/n] might like him as he like her as well. But he didn't want to force himself to [y/n]. As Sakai said, [y/n] was probably not aware of what she really felt for him.

That's why he decided to just continue being like a older brother to her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Ishida Naoto

"I'm tired!" Eguchi complained as she slumped down on the sandy ground of the beach. As promised by the coaches, their training was brutal.

Their morning started with a jog on the sandy shores as waves crashed down on their way, making it hard to run. After that, they were told to go to the waters (on the shallow part) and ordered to try jumping which is hard obviously. With the additional waves coming to them, the hardship were doubled. And then next, they were instructed to play a beach volleyball. They were given a few breaks for rest and for lunch but most of their time we're spent playing beach volleyball.

With all the things they have done that day, it was bound to drain the team. Everyone was silent, wanting to save their remaining energy. Even the normally lively [y/n] was silent.

"Do some stretching and then, return to our lodging," the coaches said before leaving them.

Even as the coaches disappeared, no one moved to go any stretching. They we're all tired to move a muscle.

"Anyone willing to get us some energy drink? Water wouldnt be enough," Hirano said.

The managers we're sent to prepare the dinner so it was up to the players to fill their water bottles or in this case, buy some energy drink.

When no one volunteered, Akaashi sighed and stood up. "I saw a convenience store nearby. I'll go buy them," he said.

"I'll go with you, Keiji-tan!" [y/n] followed up.

"It's alright, [y/n]-san. Just stay here with everyone and rest."

"I'll go with you!" she insisted with a pout.

"Fine," Akaashi conceded.

"Yay!" As if her energy just returned, [y/n] excitedly run to Akaashi.

"We'll be back," Akaashi said.

The others simply nodded or waved their hand, too tired to say anything.

With that, Akaashi and [y/n] left their team.

* * *

All the way to the store, [y/n] skipped on his side while humming. It was as if the tiring training didn't happen. For the life of Akaashi, he couldn't tell where [y/n]'s energy we're coming from.

"[y/n]-san, aren't you tired?" he asked the young woman.

[y/n] glanced at Akaashi and nodded. "I am."

"Then stop skipping and save your energy. We don't want you collapsing from overexerting yourself."

[y/n] pouted but listened to the senior. She stopped skipping and obediently walked slowly.

The convenience store came and sight. The two volleyball players entered the store and collected what needed.

"Is these enough?" [y/n] asked as they brought the energy drinks to the counter.

"Yes. We don't need much," Akaashi replied.

Behind the counter, a young man onyheir age stood. [y/n]'s eyes widened as she recognized the man.

"Naoto-tan!"

Akaashi raised an eyebrow as the young man's eyes lit up in recognition. "[y/n]-chan!"

"Woah! Naoto-tan!" So you went here after you graduated middle school and left Tokyo!" [y/n] jumped up and down in excitement.

The guy Naoto, laughed. "Yeah. Since my grandparents we're getting older, me and my sister thought that it'll be better if we stay here with them and help them with their business. How about you? It's a long way from Tokyo."

"We're her for a training camp!" she smiled brightly before gasping in realization. "Ah right! Naoto-tan, this is Keiji-tan! And Keiji-tan, this is Naoto-tan!"

"Keiji Akaashi. I'm from the Fukurudani men's volleyball team," Akaashi properly introduced himself.

Naoto smiled amicably. "Ishida Naoto. [y/n]-chan and I we're neighbors. She was also a school mate back at middle school."

"When no one was home, I used to stay with Naoto-tan and his sister back then," [y/n] added. For some reason, that didn't sit well with Akaashi. The guy was nice and he seems friendly but Akaashi couldn't help but dislike him. That unsettling feeling he felt back when he saw [y/n] being friendly with her male classmates had returned. Jealousy. Suzumeda called that jealousy. The unsettling feeling of worry and fear of being displaced had returned.

Akaashi eyed the Ishida guy. [y/n] treats him like how she treats him. Was that mean they we're on the same level on [y/n]'s eyes?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Kiss

Akaashi was annoyed. Very annoyed. Ever since meeting Ishida Naoto last night, all [y/n] talk about was the guy. Whenever they have free time, she'll talk about him and about her memories with him. That only confirmed to him that Ishida Naoto was someone [y/n] fully trusts.

And what's worst... Now that Ishida knows that [y/n] was there...

"[y/n]! I've brought a watermelon for everyone!" That! The guy visits with gifts whenever time would allow him. Thanks to that, everyone was already friendly with him. Even the coaches welcomes his presence.

He know he was being childish but Akaashi couldn't help but to be irritated.

That night, after dinner, Akaashi left their ryokan and went to the beach to have a walk. He didn't told anyone he was leaving. The first one to notice that he was missing was [y/n].

"Kaori-chan, do you know where Keiji-tan is?" [y/n] asked the boys team manager.

"Akaashi? No, sorry."

"I saw him left," Sakai who was passing by suddenly said.

"Oh," [y/n] nodded. "I'll go and find him!" she declared before dashing away.

"Huh?! Wait [y/n]-chan!" Suzumeda tried to call Ber back but the younger girl was already gone. "Should we follow her?" the manager asked worriedly.

"It's fine," Sakai replied with a yawn. "It's dark outside. I'm sure she'll came running back in fear once she saw how dark it was.

* * *

[y/n] opened the door and peeked out. She gulped upon seeing that it was dark. "It's scary," she muttered as she nervously look around.

Just then, she saw a familiar man in a distance. Hrt eyes brightened seeing who it was.

"Naoto-tan!" [y/n] called out. She jumped up and down and waved her hands up in an attempt to get the man's attention.

Ishida did noticed her and hurried towards her. "[y/n]-chan? You're going out?" he asked.

"I want to go look for Keiji-tan. But..." she look around nervously. "I'm scared. Its dark."

Ishida chuckled a bit. "Well, I'm done with my delivery so if you want, I'll help you find Akaashi-san."

"Really?!" [y/n] looked up to him hopefully, making him laugh.

"Yeah. I'm done with all I need to do so I'm free."

"Yay! Thanks!" [y/n] happily thanked him and grabbed on his arm. "Let's go!"

Ishida smiled and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"It's getting late. I better return to the ryokan," Akaashi muttered as he turned back.

He left the ryokan to clear his mind from thos jealous thoughts about [y/n] and Ishida. Walking in silence did clear his mind. He decided that he was just thinking too much. [y/n] do trust Ishida but that doesn't mean that she was in love with him or something. And even if Ishida was very friendly with [y/n], that didn't mean he was in love to her as well. He only probably see [y/n] like a younger sister.

Just then, he heard a familiar giggles. Akaashi looked towards the source of the sound. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Clinging on Ishida's arm was [y/n], giggling happily.

* * *

"Well, Koutaro-kun is always like that," Ishida said after [y/n] told him about her older brother's stupid ideas.

"Yeah. He got scolded after that," [y/n] said.

"[y/n]!"

A familiar voice sounded. [y/n]'s eyes brightened upon recognizing the voice.

"Keiji-ta- Ahh!" however, her words got cut off when she was grabbed away. One moment, she was holding on Ishida's arm, the next she was staring at the familiar back of Akaashi.

"Akaashi-san?" Ishida muttered, looking confused.

Akaashi was staring at him and he looked angry. Ishida wasn't sure why. It was not like he did something that would make the other man look at him like that.

"K-Keiji-tan? What's wrong?" Even [y/n] could sense he was angry as she pulled his arm nervously.

"Why are you outside?" Akaashi asked [y/n] although his eyes we're still on Ishida.

"Uhmm... I was looking for you. Sakai-chan said you left our Ryokan," [y/n] explained in a small voice. She was a bit scared of Akaashi right now. For some reason, he looked angry.

"Then why are you together with him?" Akaashi asked again.

"Akaashi-san, I was passing by and saw her. She wanted to look for you so I offered to help her," Ishida explained for [y/n]. He could see that the girl's eyes was getting teary. She seems scared of Akaashi. He still wasn't sure why the guy was angry but he decided not to question him about his behavior.

Akaashi stared at Ishida for a little bit before turning his back, pulling [y/n] with him. "We're going," he said.

[y/n] nodded, not saying a word in fear that it will make the setter more angry. She looked back at Ishida for a bit, mouthing a 'goodbye' before letting Akaashi guide her.

The two if them walk back silently. [y/n] wanted to ask Akaashi why he looked so angry but then, she remembered that Akaashi seems to hate being questioned why he was 'angry' when he was angry.

After a short while, she decided to just apologize even though she wasn't sure if she was the reason why he was acting like that.

"Sorry," her small voice sounded.

Akaashi stopped and glanced down at her. [y/n] froze as she saw Akaashi stopped. Was he going to yell at her?

"Why are you apologizing?" Akaashi asked, face was serious than normal.

"Uhmm... I thought that maybe you're angry at me," she replied.

"Have you done something that would make me angry?" Akaashi asked this time.

[y/n]'s head turned down as she shook her head. "I don't know. But if you're angry at me. Then I'm sorry so don't be mad at me anymore. Please."

Akaashi suddenly felt guilty as he saw her shaking. He scared her again. After that time when she started to avoid her, he promised he would never let his emotions get ahead of himself ever again but what was he doing this time?

He was always calm and collected. Before he met [y/n], he was the very epitome of calmness. But meeting [y/n] had changed him.

It seems that no matter how much he try to contain his feelings, that feeling of wanting to be the only one she needed was always surfacing.

Akaashi have decided. Hiding it was only causing damage. Might as well let them go.

He reached to [y/n]'s chin and lifted her head up to make her face him. [y/n]'s eyes was blurry with unshed tears. The fear was also visible there. That won't do.

Akaashi leaned down and pressed a soft and gentle peck on her lips. It was just a small touch but Akaashi could feel how soft her lips was.

He looked down at her when he pulled away. [y/n]'s eyes we're wide. Her eyes no longer held fear. There we're only confusion.

Akaashi closed his eyes and turned his back. His hand grabbed on [y/n]'s arm and pulled her with him as he walk.

From what Akaashi could see, [y/n] was confused. Surprised and confused.

He mentally sighed.  _"What have I done?"_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Heartbreak

[y/n] was avoiding him. Akaashi was now regretting what he have done last night. He just ruined [y/n]'s trust to him because he couldn't control himself.

After returning to the ryokan last night, she hastily pulled her hand away and run away from him.

That morning, the girl refused to even look at him. Everyone did noticed. Suzumeda asked him about it but he said nothing.

He wanted to talk to [y/n] but it seems that he had to wait until evening since his team and [y/n]'s team would be doing a separate training that day.

Akaashi let out a sigh. He'll try to pretend that the kiss was nothing later once he talked to her. It would hurt but if he wanted to maintain his friendship with [y/n] then he had to do it.

* * *

"[y/n]!"

"Oww!" the ball hit [y/n] on the head, making the ace yelp in pain and surprise.

"[y/n]! I told you to focus! What the hell is going on with you?!" the girls coach shouted angrily. This is the fifth time she got hit by a ball that day. "We're in the middle of a receiving practice! Get your head out of the cloud!"

The girls and boys we're going to do separate training that day. The girls we're currently practicing outside while the boys we're using the gym they have rented.

"Sorry," [y/n] apologized dejectedly. She was being yelled at again. She know she need to focus. But no matter how she try, her mind keeps drifting from last night.

Akaashi kissed her. She was sure it was a kiss. She watch TV drama's so of course she know what kiss was. The male character always kisses the female character they we're in love with on those drama's. Does that mean that Akaashi loves her? Not love as a friend but love as in... Well... Love. Like those on the dramas.

Seeing that the young ace was spacing out again, the coach let out a sigh. "30 minutes break."

* * *

"[y/n]-chan, are you alright?" Kawaguchi, the girls setter asked as she and their libero, Eguchi sat beside [y/n] who was dejectedly sitting on the sand, hugging her knees, away from everyone.

[y/n] turned to look at the two before looking down. She shook her head.

The setter and libero exchanged glances then turned their gaze to their normally energetic ace. "Is there any problem? You can tell us," Kawaguchi gently said. "Is it because of Akaashi-san? You've been avoiding him since this morning."

[y/n] bit her lip as she hesitated at first but after a short while, she decided to consult her teammates and friends.

"Keiji-tan kissed me."

"What?!" Eguchi and Kawaguchi stared at her in disbelief. "Wait wait! On the cheeks?!" Eguchi asked.

[y/n] shook her head and tap her lips in answer. That made Eguchi squeal while Kawaguchi's cheeks reddened.

"That's great! But..." Eguchi frowned. "Why do you look unhappy? You didn't like it?"

"I..." [y/n] looked down, thinking about that kiss. She was so surprised, she didn't got a chance to think whether she liked it or not. Thinking about it now... "I... I don't think I hate it."

Eguchi squealed more while Kawaguchi's gave reddened more.

"I-if you don't hate it then why do you look sad?" Kawaguchi asked, trying to focus more on the problem than to the cause of that problem.

"I don't know why he did that," [y/n] admitted.

Eguchi's elated face had fallen as she stared at [y/n] blankly. "You mean your problem is that you don't know why Akaashi-san kissed you?"

[y/n] nodded. That made Eguchi face palmed. "[y/n]! The only reason why he did that is because he's in love with you!"

"Huh?" [y/n] stared at Eguchi in surprise. She did thought that that was a reason but she was not sure. So she was right all this time? "Keiji-tan loves me?"

Eguchi sighed and nodded. "How about you? Do you love Akaashi-san?"

"I..." she hesitated. "How could you say you love someone?"

The two girls stared blankly at her before letting out a pair of sighs.

"Do you want to always be with him?" Eguchi asked. [y/n] nodded.

"Do you always think about him?" Kawaguchi asked this time. [y/n] nodded.

"Do you hate it when another girl was trying to get his attention?" Eguchi asked again. [y/n] nodded. She'll beat the hell ou of that Makino the next time she sees her.

"Do you feel strange when he is with you?" Kawaguchi asked in turn. [y/n] nodded.

"Then you love him too," the duo chorused.

"I... I do?" [y/n] muttered. Her friends nodded. Slowly, [y/n]'s lips curled into a smile. "I love Keiji-tan!"

* * *

That night, [y/n] was so excited to talk to Akaashi alone. It was already late when the boys returned to the ryokan.

[y/n] asked Eguchi to call Akaashi and to tell him to meet him outside.

[y/n] excitedly waited for the man. She'll tell him she like him just like what Eguchi taught her that afternoon.

Footsteps sounded. [y/n] turned and smiled seeing who it was.

"Keiji-tan!"

Akaashi nodded as she ran to him. "I have something important to tell you, Keiji-tan!" she said, smiling widely.

"Me too," Akaashi said.

[y/n] tilted her head. "You too?"

Akaashi nodded and smiled a little. "Forget what happened last night, okay? That kiss means nothing."

"W-what...?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. The Truth

Akaashi took a glance at [y/n]'s direction. She wasn't acting like herself. Since last night talk, she had been quiet, unlike her normal loud and energetic self. Sure she was focussed on the training. She was doing well at their practice matches yet, she was unusually quiet.

When he told her to forget the kiss and that it meant nothing. She simply nodded and told him she wanted to return inside since she was getting cold. He let her go, thinking that they would finally returned to normal. However, it was the opposite.

She wasn't avoiding him anymore, yet she won't start a conversation with him unlike before. Even at breakfast, she took a seat with Eguchi and Kawaguchi when she normally run up to his table to eat with him.

He wanted to talk to [y/n] about this strange behavior of her but for some reason, Eguchi was glaring at him, giving a warning to back off. He wasnt sure what have he done wrong to the libero to make her mad at him. Last night, when he asked him that [y/n] wanted to talk to him, she was giggling and grinning like a folk but now, she looked like she wanted to kill him with a glare. Was it about [y/n]? Then again, he had no idea what wrong he have done to [y/n]. All he did was to try and fix their friendship. That's all!

"Hey, Akaashi. Is something wrong between you and [y/n]-chan?" Suzumeda asked him as she passed him a water bottle.

Akaashi shook his head, without turning to the manager. "Nothing's wrong."

Suzumeda glanced to [y/n]'s direction then back to the captain. "Then why aren't you two talking?"

Akaashi bit his tongue. He had no idea what's wrong so how was he supposed to answer Suzumeda?

"Do you want me to talk to her?" the manager offered. She couldn't help but to fell worried. When [y/n] wasn't acting normal, everyone was on edge. It was like they all found normalcy on [y/n]'s ridiculous yet adorable antics.

Akaashi shook his head as he looked up to the manager. He gave her a small smile. "It's fine. Thanks though," he stood up and handed the water bottle back to the manager. "We're about to start with the serving practice. Later."

Suzumeda watched the captain worriedly. She wasn't sure what was really going on between him and the young ace but Akaashi was a friend and [y/n] was like a younger sister to her. If she could she wanted to help.

She let out a sigh.

If only Akaashi would allow her to help them.

* * *

That night, dinner was spent in awkward silence and secret glances towards [y/n] and Akaashi's direction.

Akaashi could tell that everyone was beginning to worry about the two of them.

[y/n] had taken a seat beside Eguchi and Kawaguchi as expected. Akaashi on the other hand was with Sakai.

"What's wrong? Did you two fought?" Sakai asked in a small voice as she glanced to [y/n]'s direction.

Akaashi remained silent, refusing to give an answer. That earned him a sigh from the ace. "Fine. I won't force you to talk. But you two we're dampening everyone's mood so whatever's wrong with the two of you, hurry and fix it."

After that awkward dinner, Akaashi took a shower to clear his mind. The warm water freshened him up. That made him feel a bit better.

But the , as he walked out of the bathroom, he heard frantic voices.

Curiously, he turned the corner and saw [y/n]'s teammates with panicked looks.

"Are you sure she's missing? Have you checked the bathrooms?" the girls captain, Hirano questioned Kawaguchi.

"Yes captain. Eguchi-chan is already looking for her outside," the setter replied, sounding distressed.

"I'll ask the others for help," Asai said and run away.

Akaashi knew, something bad had happened. He approach he'd the two remaining ladies.

"What's going on?" Akaashi asked.

Hirano and Kawaguchi turned to look at him.

"Akaashi! [y/n] is missing!" Hirano told him.

"What?!" the setter stared at her wide eyed.

"Me and Eguchi-san normally bath with [y/n]-chan so we went to find her but we can't find her anywhere," Kawaguchi explained.

"I'll go out and find her," Akaashi said and left before anyone could say anything.

Akaashi ran out of the ryokan and into the chilly night.

The sky was cloudy. He could hear the soft rumble of thunder in the distance.

"It's going to rain," he whispered, seeing the rolling clouds gathering up in the sky. "I better hurry and find her." He run as he looked around worriedly. [y/n] might be scared of lightning and thunder. He need to hurry and find her.

A minute later, he felt a cold drop of water on his cheeks and a few seconds of that, a downpour. Thunder became louder and scary lines of light painted the sky.

He was drenched but he didn't care. What was important was to find [y/n]. It pain him thinking how scared she was right at that moment.

The thunder sounded once again and then it was followed by a small whimper.

Akaashi's eyes widened and turn his head to the place where the fearful sound came from.

He rounded the bush and under the big tree was [y/n]'s cowering figure. She was sitting on the muddy ground, hands covering her head and eyes shut tight. Tears slipped out of her closed eyes although it might just be rain water. She was soaking from the rain as well. The tree wasn't enough to cover her from the fat drops of rain and cold wind.

"[y/n]-san," Akaashi kneeled down in front of her and laid a hand on top of her hand that was covering her head.

[y/n] looked up in surprise. K-Keiji-tan?" she whispered in disbelief. Akaashi frowned. Does it really strange to her that he came running to find her?

"Let's go back. You're going to get sick," he'll ask her later why she suddenly left the ryokan but for now, what was important was to bring her to the safety of a roof.

Akaashi reached to her arm to help her up but [y/n] turned her head away, refusing to move. A thunder sounded loudly. She jumped a bit, yet still refused to move.

"[y/n]-sa-"

"Don't be kind to me anymore!" she yelled before he could complete what he was about to say.

Akaashi looked at her in confusion. "[y/n]-san... I don't understand." A thunder. "For now, let's go back to the ryokan, okay? Everyone is worried."

"No!" [y/n] shook her head stubbornly. She was scared of the thunder but she don't want Akaashi s left. "If you don't love me then don't be kind to me anymore!"

Akaashi stared at wide eyed. [y/n] continued with a sob.

"I'm trying to distance myself so that I could forget you. So... Don't be kind to me anymore. Or else I won't be able to do it," she sniffed as she covered her fave with her hands. The thunder was now forgotten as her feelings of pain overflowed. "You want me to forget that kiss but how could I when I love you?"

Akaashi who was kneeling in front of her, let his self drop on the ground. Now, sitting on the muddy ground, nor caring about anything else but her confession.

She loves him. It wasn't a one sided thing. She love him too. So he misread all of it? He was wrong all this time?

He reached towards [y/n] and pulled her to a hug.

"No!" [y/n] screamed as she struggle against Akaashi.

"Shh... It's okay," Akaashi whispered as he tightened his hold against her.

"I said no! Let me go!" she continued to struggle.

Akaashi refused to let go and held her tightly. After a few moments, she have gotten tired from struggling and slumped against the setter's chest, sobbing.

Akaashi stroked her soaked head and planted kisses on her head. "I'm sorry, [y/n]. I lied. It's not true that the kiss has no meaning."

[y/n] pulled away and looked up to him in confusion.

Akaashi continued. "Since you started avoiding me after that night, I thought you hated it," he smiled gently. "I was scared that you'll stay away from me forever so I decided to lie. I told you to forget that and it meant nothing but the truth is I love you."

[y/n]'s eyes widened. She stared at the setter for a few seconds before glaring. "You're only saying that. I don't believe you," she look away. "I don't want your pity."

"[y/n]?"

[y/n] turned to give Akaashi another glare but before she could give the man what he deserve, she felt his cold lips on her.

Another kiss. However, it was different from the peck he gave her the other night. This one was long and passionate. She froze again, same as the other night. She felt Akaashi's arm wrap around her waist and felt him pull her to his lap.

In need of breath, Akaashi pulled a little bit. His forehead pressed on her as hr look straight to her eyes.

"I love you. Be my girlfriend."

At first, [y/n]'s mind was blank. But as it dawned to her what Akaashi was asking, her eyes teared up.

"You're not lying? It's not only pity?" she asked with soft sobs.

Akaashi chuckled and pressed another kiss on her lips. "I won't kiss anyone out of pity."

"Keiji-tan!" she wailed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Akaashi smiled and rubbed her back. The rain had stopped. Slowly, the clouds was clearing up.

Looking up, Akaashi saw the sky. It was still dark. The moon was still hiding. But... The rain is over. That was enough for him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. A Wary Akaashi

"Keiji-tannnn!" Akaashi felt something slam on his chest before he could react to the call. Looking down, he saw his adorable girlfriend, clinging to him, face buried on his chest. He frowned. She was sobbing.

"[y/n]? What's wrong?" he asked in concern as he wrapped his arms around her.

Before [y/n] could reply, Akaashi heard his teammates laughing while the girls from the girls team screamed.

"Kyaaa!"

"Sakai! What the hell?!"

"Get that away from me!!!"

Today was their last day at that beach. The coaches had kindly gave them that day to enjoy. Everyone was enjoying their free day although a certain idiot was enjoying it too much.

Akaashi sighed seeing that Sakai got a hold of a sea cucumber and was scaring the girls with it.

Sakai, the devil laughed more and locked his eyes on [y/n]. The ace's smile widened as he made his way towards [y/n] and Akaashi. However, he stopped on his track as his smile faltered seeing the death glare Akaashi was giving him. The man gulped and turned his attention away. He then decided to chase Hirano with the poor sea cucumber.

Now that the pest was gone, Akaashi pulled away from [y/n]. "It's okay. He's gone," he smiled and gently wiped her cheek marred with tears.

[y/n] warily look around for Sakai making Akaashi chuckle. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he won't force near you."

[y/n] nodded and smiled. "Thank you." Akaashi patted her head in response.

"Ah! There you are, [y/n]-chan!" a familiar voice sounded making Akaashi frown. Turning around, he saw Ishida.

"Naoto-tan!" [y/n] smiled brightly at the newcomer.

Akaashi silently glared from the sidelines as Ishida and [y/n] talked. He still feel threatened with the guy even though he practically have all the rights to [y/n] now.

"Since it's your last day here. Why don't we set some fireworks tonight," Ishida was saying.

"That sounds great! Right, Keiji-tan?!" [y/n] excitedly turned to the setter. Akaashi simply nodded in a bad mood.

"We have a lot of it. I'll bring it here later," Sakai said, oblivious of Akaashi's mood.

"Yay! Thank you Naoto-tan!"

Naoto smiled and patted her head. That made Akaashi narrow his eyes. Before he could stop his self, Akaashi had pulled [y/n] away from Ishida, causing the two to look at him in question.

Akaashi's eyes slightly widened as he realized what he had done.

"E-er... Sorry. But [y/n] and I need to return to the ryokan to pack our stuffs," he dumbly said.

"O-oh, okay," Ishida accepted his reasons. "I'll just see you two later."

Akaashi nodded and took [y/n]'s hands. He then led her away.

"See you later, Naoto-tan!" [y/n] waved at the other guy as she followed Akaashi.

Akaashi silently cursed his self. He seriously need to control his jealousy or else he'll end up hurting [y/n].

* * *

The coached had prepared a nice dinner for their last night at the beach. The team set a long table where they sat and eat. Being a really helpful hand on their stay at the place, Ishida was also invited.

Akaashi silently glared at the guy as he prepared the fireworks. Behind him, was a curious [y/n].

"Hey, Akaashi. Why are you glaring at Ishida-san?" Sakai chuckled as he sat beside the setter.

"I'm not glaring," Akaashi shots.

"Yeah and I'm Ushiwaka," Sakai said, rolling his eyes.

"You're nowhere near his level," Akaashi mercilessly shot again.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Sakai pouted. "I know I'm nowhere near his level but you don't have to point that out!"

"You started it," Akaashi rolled his eyes this time.

"Anyway, I noticed something."

"Don't notice it then."

"I noticed that you and [y/n] had become really close since last night when you two returned drenched from the rain. What exactly happened?" Sakai questioned, ignoring what Akaashi said.

"Nothing happened," Akaashi simply replied. He figured it'll be troublesome if his teammates found out that he and [y/n] we're dating so he decided to hide it from them. He just hope, [y/n] wouldn't tell her teammates. As of now, it seems that she haven't said anything yet since the girls we're still acting normal.

"Yay! You're awesome, Naoto-tan!" Akaashi's eyes widened as he saw [y/n] hug Ishida.

"E-eh? Akaashi?" Sakai looked up to Akaashi in confusion as the setter stood up and marched towards Ishida and [y/n]'s direction.

"[y/n]!" Akaashi shouted and pulled [y/n] away from Ishida, same as what he did that morning. This time however, Akaashi was in front of Ishida, glaring in anger. "Stay away from her," he muttered in gritted teeth.

The scene caught everyone's attention. Everyone quiets down as they focused to Akaashi and Ishida.

"K-Keiji-tan?" [y/n] tried to get the setter's attention but Akaashi refused to turn his focus from Ishida.

"Akaashi-san, I don't know why-"

"Stay away from my girlfriend," Akaashi interrupted Ishida. What he said made the other murmur among themselves. Akaashi didn't paid them attention though.

Ishida raised an eyebrow before letting out a small chuckle. "Akaashi-san, you're mistaken. I'm no threat to you. To me, [y/n]-chan is like a younger sibling that I never had," he assured him, shaking his head. "Besides, I already have a girlfriend."

Akaashi's eyes widened. So he made another mistake again?

Sakai's laugh interrupted the awkward moment. "So that's why you're glaring at Ishida-san! Seriously, Akaashi?!"

"And I can't believe you didn't told us that you two are already dating!" Suzumeda added with a grin.

Akaashi cursed as he realized he just revealed his secret.

A small tug caught his attention. Looking down, he saw [y/n] looking up to him. "You don't need to worry about anything, Keiji-tan. I only love Keiji-tan." that statement made the others tease him. Even the coaches we're laughing on the sidelines. 

Akaashi sighed. Right... [y/n] was straightforward. She never felt embarrassment as well. Looks like he has no choice but to accept all the teasing and embarrassment alone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. Bokuto's Rules

Akaashi sat on the couch as he let out a relaxed sigh. Today was a rest day. His team won't be having a practice today and for some reason, [y/n] weren't flodding him with messages and calls. Really, he loves the woman but she knew how to drain him.

It was a really fine day and in addition, his parents we're out. He was alone. No noisy mother who loved to order him around or a talkative father who find enjoyment in telling him about his latest case which he had no interest, obviously.

Times like this was truly a luxury for someone like Akaashi who was surrounded by people who we're either energetic or loud.

Today was going young to be a pleasant and quiet day. Or so he thought.

"Akaashi!!! Open this door!" a loud knocking at the front door which was followed by the doorbell interrupted the solemn peace.

Hearing the familiar voice, Akaashi's ideal vision of today came crashing to him. With a defeated look, Akaashi stood up from the couch and made his way to the front door.

He opened the door and came face to face with none other than Bokuto Koutaro, his ex-captain, former senpai and the older brother of the woman he adored.

"Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?" the setter addressed the other man.

"Akaashi! Is it true?! You're dating my sister?!" Straight to the point, Bokuto asked him.

Akaashi sighed. Did [y/n] told him? Or was someone on the team blabbed it to him? Oh well, it's not like he could keep it from the owl-man forever.

Akaashi opened the door wider. "Please come in. Let's talk inside."

* * *

Akaashi laid a plate of chocolate cake and a glass of oolong tea in front of Bokuto. "Don't you have lectures to attend, Bokuto-san?"

"I do but this is more important than lectures!"

Akaashi sighed. "If you think this is more important then I'm worried about your future."

"Forget that! So, is it true, Akaashi?!" Bokuto asked before digging on to the cake in front of him.

"Who told you?" Akaashi asked back as he took a seat in front of Bokuto.

"Sakai," Bokuto simply replied as he focused more on the sweet treat.

Akaashi rubbed his temple. Of course, it's Sakai. He did have a hunch that it was Sakai. Seriously, someone needs to teach the guy to stay away from other people's business.

Looking serious, Akaashi turned his eyes to Bokuto. Bokuto was someone Akaashi could never take seriously. But the guy was [y/n]'s older brother. He didn't want to but he know he needed to work hard to get his approval.

"Bokuto-san, I am dating [y/n], yes," he admitted.

Bokuto stopped munching and stared at Akaashi. Akaashi continued.

"I promise you, I have no bad intention to her. I will protect her and make sure she is happy so please..." Akaashi bowed his head.

Silence. Akaashi wondered what was the guy was now thinking as he glances up to Bokuto. The former Fukurudani ace was silently staring at him. Does that mean he was against it? Akaashi opened his mouth to call Bokuto, but he finally talked.

"Fine," Bokuto said, sounding serious. Akaashi stared in surprise. He wasn't expecting that Bokuto would easily accept. "But first, you must listen to me, Akaashi," Bokuto continued and pointed towards the setter. "You have some rules you need to follow if you're going to be my sister's boyfriend."

Bokuto talking about rules? Akaashi suddenly felt worried.

Against his better judgement, Akaashi nodded. "Fine. What are these 'rules'?"

"First," Bokuto started. "You must always give her whatever she wanted! Anything! Everything!"

Well that wasn't bad. That was what he had been doing all these time, right?

"Ah right! You can't 'sleep' with her though. If she asked for it, reject it!"

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi sighed. "[y/n] would never ask something like that. She probably have no idea what 'that' is anyway."

"Just saying," the older man shrugged. "Second!" Bokuto continued. "No touching inappropriately!"

"Just what kind of man do you think I am?" Akaashi sent him a glare. That was kind of insulting. Does Bokuto think so lowly of him that he think it was necessary to warn him about that?!

"Don't be angry! I'm just laying out the rules!" Bokuto defended.

Akaashi shook his head tiredly. "Fine. Continue." He seriously want it to end already.

"Third, make sure she focus on her studies!"

Akaashi stared at Bokuto strangely. Bokuto talking about focussing on studies? What's next? End of the world?

"Hey! You're thinking of something insulting! Aren't you?!" Bokuto accused.

Akaashi looked away. "Nope."

"Liar!" Bokuto pointed before crossing his arms. "Seriously though, Akaashi. My sister is very high maintenance and I wouldn't trust just anyone with her. But I know you." Akaashi looked back at him. "I know I could trust you so..." Bokuto smiled "...take a good care of [y/n]."

Akaashi stared at him for a while in surprise before letting a small smile. "I will."

"Good. And final rule, Akaashi... No matter what. Don't ever make her cry."

Akaashi looked down as he remembered seeing [y/n] cry. Thinking about it broke his heart. He don't want to see her cry ever again. "Yeah. That is something I would never ever do."  _Never again._

He looked up to Bokuto. "I swear."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Surprise Visit

The Fukurudani Group Training Camp. Fukurudani Academy Boys Volleyball team, Nekoma High School Boys Volleyball team, Shinzen High Boys Volleyball team and Ubugawa High School Volleyball team. These four teams had been doing these practice matches for years. Last year, however, another team had joined them, the team of Karasuno High School Boys Volleyball club. And now, the once no name team turned to a big named team would be joining them again and probably in the future as well.

"Woah! Karasuno is here!" the voice of the Nekoma ace, Yamamoto sounded.

Turning his head to the gym's entrance, Akaashi saw the familiar faces of Karasuno team members, led by it's new captain, Ennoshita and a few new faces.

"Tora!" Tanaka and Nishinoya called in chorus. And as if they haven't seen each other for years, they crowd in happiness. Akaashi shook his head. For heaven's sake, they have seen each other a month ago!

"Kenma!!! Lev!!! Inuoka!" And another loud voice sounded. Hinata Shouyo. A small guy yet a scary opponent.

Honestly, he never expected that the guy would become someone that the players would be wary of. He was fun to play against with though. He and their setter Kageyama. Whenever Akaashi play against them, he feels like his skill as a setter was being tested.

"Akaashi-san," a calm voice called out to him. He turned and saw the familiar blond middle blocker of Karasuno, Tsukishima. A troublesome middle blocker, next to Kuroo.

Akaashi nodded his head in response to the middle blocker. Of all the Karasuno member, he was closest to Tsukishima and Hinata. The two used to join him, Bokuto, Kuroo and Lev on their training back then so he have gotten to know them well.

"Akaashi-san!" Hinata came running to him. "Let's do some practice later!" the small middle blocker excitedly said.

Akaashi nodded with a small smile. "Okay."

"Yay!"

"Hey! I'm joining too! Hinata boke!" Kageyama shouted.

"Do you really need to call me boke?!" Hinata shots

As the two fought, Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "If this is what I'm going to endure later, then I'm not joining."

"Who said I'll let you escape, Tsukki!"

"You're joining us, Tsukki! Hey! Hey! Hey!" New familiar voices sounded.

Turning to the gym's entrance Akaashi's eyes widened. Kuroo and Bokuto's presence was not what surprised him. He figured they woild be visiting. What surprised him, was the young girl standing in between the two.

"[y/n]?"

[y/n]'s eyes met him and in an instant, she brightened. "Keiji-tan!" she squealed and came running to him.

Akaashi caught her as she jumped to hug him. The scene had made everyone turn to look. He could even hear Yamamoto and Tanaka cried and muttered how jealous they we're.

"[y/n]... Stop. Everyone's looking," Akaashi whispered, looking embarrassed.

"Oh," [y/n] pulled away and looked around. "Ah! Right!" she stood straight and bowed. "My name is Bokuto [y/n]! Sorry for the sudden visit! Nice to meet you all!" she introduced herself.

The others seemed to recover from that embarrassing scenw that they witnessed and replied with a pleasant 'nice to meet you too".

"Bokuto? So you're Bokuto-san's sister?!" Lev was the first to came bouncing to her. Hinata and Inuoka who were also as friendly as the half Russian followed.

"Yeah! I'm his younger sister!" [y/n] replied. Bokuto stepped beside her and slung his arm on his sister's shoulder. 

"She's also a volleyball player. She's the Fukurodani girls team's ace," Bokuto proudly declared.

The trio's eyes sparkled. "Cool!"

Kuroo then stepped beside [y/n]. "She's also Akaashi's girlfriend," the stupid cat said with a grin.

"Ahh... I see," the trio nodded. But after a short while, it dawned on them what Kuroo said. "What?!"

Akaashi sighed. And here he thought, he could have a peaceful training camp.

* * *

The practice matches between the teams started. Bokuto and Kuroo remained on the sidelines to watch. And thankfully, [y/n] was behaving. She remained beside her brother and once in a while, she would talk to the managers.

She easily get along with others, Akaashi noticed. He always knew she was very friendly so there's no surprise there.

When the coaches gave them time to rest, [y/n] finally approached him.

"Keiji-tan, here," she handed him a water bottle.

"Thanks," he thanked her as he accepted it. "Aren't you supposed to be resting today? Your coach told all of you to rest at home, right?"

[y/n] pouted. "I missed you so I asked nii-chan to bring me with him."

Akaashi sighed. "I promised I'll give you a call at night, right?"

[y/n] nodded. "Yeah but I can't wait for the night."

"It's important to listen to the coach, [y/n]."

"Fine," [y/n] muttered with a small pout.

"Stay at home tomorrow, alright?" [y/n] nodded. Akaashi smiled and patted her head. "Good girl."

Her answer made Akaashi relieved. But he should have known better that [y/n] often follows what ever idea that comes to her mind. Unknown to him, he'll receive a bad news the next day.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. The Price of Recklessness

"What?! Hospital?! Why?! What happened?! Is she okay?!" Akaashi yelled at Bokuto through his phone. He was in the middle of stretching when Suzumeda came to him with a phone. She told him that Bokuto was insisting that he needed to talk to Akaashi and it was an emergency.

Akaashi thought it was nothing serious. After all, it was Bokuto who was talking. But then, Bokuto told him that [y/n] was in the hospital.

 _"Shes fine. Although it might take a while before she could join the training again,"_ Bokuto said.

Akaashi rubbed his temple. The girl would someday kill him with worry. "What in the world is she thinking?" he muttered.

 _"She tried to escape her room through the window last night. She tied some sheets and came climbing down. But the ties came undone and so, she fell,"_ Bokuto explained.

"Escape through the window?!" Akaashi exclaimed. "Why in the world did she do that?!"

 _"I don't know. She refused to tell me,"_ Bokuto replied. " _Her coach and some of her teammates we're questioning her about it."_

Akaashi was actually questioning her sanity more than of the reason why she pulled that stunt.

"I'll ask the coach a permission to leave the school for a bit. I'll talk to her." He'll surely have a serious talk to her later.

* * *

"K-Keiji-tan?" [y/n] smiled nervously as Akaashi entered her hospital room.

She could tell she was in trouble. Akaashi was frowning and she has a feeling she was going to get a serious scolding. Much serious than she got from her coach.

"Umm... Sorry?" she offered, hoping it will save her from scolding. It didn't.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? What possessed you to escape through the window? If you want to go out, you should have used the door," he began. "Before you left with your brother yesterday, I warned you not to do anything stupid, didn't I? Why did you do that?"

[y/n] bit her lip as she look down on her lap. Akaashi wasn't yelling. The volume of his voice was the same as normal. But his tone was obviously different. He was mad at her.

"Are you just going to clam up there? " he asked, looking fed up with her.

[y/n] closed her eyes tightly, stubbornly keeping her mouth shut.

Akaashi crossed his arms. "[y/n], I'm asking you a question here. I'm serious. I'm seriously going to get pissed if you keep being stubborn."

Opening her eyes, she gave him a fierce glare. "It's your fault Keiji-tan!"

Akaashi was taken aback at that. "What?"

"You said you'll give me a call last night! I waited for it! But it was already late yet there was no call! I tried calling you but you didn't answer!" she closed her teary eyes. "I missed you so much so I decide to go back to the school to see you! But then, mom and dad won't let me leave. Since they we're at the living room, I have no choice but to escape through the window!" she opened her eyes, returning that teary glare to the setter. "I can't wait any longer so I hurriedly escape! So it's your fault!"

Akaashi reached up to his face. That's right. She was that kind of person. She was one of those who would do something stupid because she was impatient.

"Sorry," Akaashi apologized as he look at her. He sat beside her on the bed and patted her head gently. "I was so tired last night. I planned to give you a call after I finish checking our match records but while doing it, I fell asleep. Sakai and the others even have to drag me to my bedding since I fell asleep on the floor." What happened to her was partially his fault, he decided. After all, he knew that [y/n] was someone different from normal. Because of that, he was the one who needed to adjust for her.

"Sorry, Keiji-tan. I didn't mean to blame you," she guiltily apologized. "I thought you forgotten about me," she sniffed.

Akaashi chuckled, pulling her on a hug. "That's not gonna happen." [y/n] wrapped her arms around him in return. "Just promise me you'll never do anything dangerous like that ever again," he said, stroking her head.

[y/n] pulled away and nodded. "Okay. Promise,"she smiled. "Kiss me, Keiji-tan."

Akaashi was about to tell not to ask for something like that when Bokuto's voice coming from the door sounded. "No kissing!"

Akaashi glared at the door. He had a feeling the guy had been eavesdropping from the start.

[y/n] pouted. Seeing that, Akaashi sighed and put his pointed finger up in a 'shh' motion. Then, he leaned and give her a peck on her lips, surprising her.

Akaashi then grinned mischievously. "Don't tell your brother."

[y/n]'s large eyes then glittered in affection. "Okay." Akaashi smiled and pull her on a hug again. 

She was really a handy woman. He was sure he'll face hundreds of more trouble being with her. But he won't trade her for anything.

He uses to hate the trouble that Bokuto caused. Who would have thought he won't mind the trouble his sister would bring to him now?

" _Maybe I really am a masochist,"_  he thought as he bitterly smiled at his stupidity. Only he would openly accept troubles.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. It's what I want

"Where do you think you're going?" [y/n] tensed up as she heard a stern voice behind her. With a dreaded expression, she slowly turned her head and smiled nervously.

"Err... Keiji-tan. Hi."

"Don't 'hi' me. I'm asking you where you are going," Akaashi moved from where he was leaning and made his way towards the wobbling [y/n]. "Didn't I told you to stay in bed? What if you hurt your leg again?" He said with concern in his voice as he sweeped her up from her feet and began to carry her back to her room, princess style.

"I just want to go to see if there is some chocolate cake left," she pouted as she was carried back to her room.

Akaashi carefully laid her back of the bed and gave her a piercing look. "You just had a slice a few minutes ago."

"But it's not enough!" she whined.

Akaashi sighed. He just returned from the Fukurudani Group Training Camp yesterday. The moment he entered his room, he received a message from Bokuto asking him if he could stay with [y/n] for three days since their parents would be out of the country while he would be returning to his dormitory. He asked about their aunt who often look after [y/n] but she was also away, visiting her mother in law with her husband. Akaashi agreed to watch over [y/n] after hearing that. He just can't leave [y/n] alone especially now that she was injured.

"I'll give you a slice of cake after lunchlunch, okay? So behave for me. Can you do that?"

[y/n] bit her lip in hesitation. She seriously want a cake now. But Keiji-tan wanted her to behave for him and she would do everything for Keiji-tan.

Although she badly wanted to eat a cake already, she nodded her head. "Fine," she pouted.

Akaashi smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Good girl," he stepped away and walked to the door. "I'll prepare our lunch so stay here," he said and left.

[y/n] leaned on her pillow and huffed. "Stupid Keiji-tan. You're lucky I love you more than a cake."

* * *

Akaashi checked his shopping list to see if he missed something. He was in a hurry. [y/n] was alone and had no one to watch over her. When he left, she was sleeping so he left her a note telling her not to move from the bed and to wait for him. He don't trust her to stay still so he was on a hurry to return.

After checking the list twice, he turned to finally head back to the Bokuto's home.

But then...

"Keiji-kun!" a voice called him. Akaasji turned and saw Makino.

"Makino-san," Akaashi nodded his head in greeting.

"What a coincidence. Are you shopping for your mom?" she asked as she noticed the paper bag that Akaashi was carrying.

"Ah, no. It's for mine and [y/n]'s dinner tonight," he said.

"[y/n]? You're with her?" she asked, looking at him with a look of confusion.

"Just for a few days. She was injured. Her parents and her brother we're away so I will be staying with her for a bit," he explained.

Makino's eyes narrowed. "Keiji-kun. I know you're a very kind man. But don't you think you're doing too much for that girl? She'd not your responsibility," she said, looking at Akaashi with a serious look.

"What?"

Makino sighed. "Sometimes you need to say no. With your character, I know its hard but people would start to abuse your kindness if you continue to let the ask you favor after favor," she reached to his arm and held it. "Sometimes you need to prioritize yourself."

Akaashi's eyes turns to the hand holding his arm. He wasn't stupid. He know what Makino wanted to happen and what she was doing. She had made it clear since middle school that she like him and from what he could see, she still feel the same.

Akaashi looked up to Makino's face with a frown and shook her hand off his arm. The action, surprising the girl.

"I think you're mistaken, Makino-san," he said, voice loud and clear. "I wasn't forced to do anything. And contrary to what you think, I do know how to say no. And when I said no, it means 'no'."

"Th-then why-"

"Because it's what I wanted to do," he answered not waiting for her to complete that question. "I'm not taking care of [y/n] because of obligation or because I am forced to do it. It take care of her because that's what I really want," he stated and turned away from her. He then started to walk away. "I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Makino watched Akaashi with a hurt expression. Was that mean that he was in love with the other girl? Was that why he was doing all of that for her?

Her hurt expression slowly morphed into a look of anger.

She don't understand what he have seen in her but she swore, it wasn't over yet. She won't give up. She will never give up.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	25. 'Those' Questions

Akaashi raised an eyebrow as he entered the clubroom. His teammates we're all hurdled in the corner, busy with something for some reason. They we're whispering and he could hear snickering coming from them as well.

Whatever it was, they we're too engrossed on it, they failed to notice him approaching.

Curiously, Akaashi took a peek. His curiosity turned into annoyance as he saw what was holding the boys attention. A porno magazine.

"What do you think you're doing, bringing something like that here?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

The boys jumped in surprise and turned to face Akaashi.

"C-captain," the first years and second years looked at him guiltily. On the other hand, the third years only grinned shamelessly.

"Hey, Akaashi. You know, some boys thing," Sakai who was probably the one who brought the thing said.

Akaashi stared at him in annoyance. "You're not supposed to bring things like that in here. If the coach finds out, you'll get punished. Have you forgotten what happened to Bokuto-san that time when he was caught carrying one? Also, don't show things like that to the first year," he reprimanded. It doesn't looked like it had an effect to Sakai though.

"Oh come on, Akaashi. They need to learn how to make women happy. As a man with a girlfriend, you should know how important it is," Sakai stated with a large grin.

Akaashi glared at him. "Don't putq me on the same category as you. And don't you dare mention anything perverted to [y/n]. I'll kill you if you taint her innocent mind," Akaashi threatened.

"Psh, you can't avoid something like that. [y/n]-chan is a curious girl, sooner or later she'll ask things that you we're too scared to answer," Sakai said matter of factly.

Akaashi turned to leave the clubroom. "I know but I'll try to protect that innocence as long as I could."

* * *

[y/n] silently listened to her senpai's talk. No matter how she tries, she can't understand what they we're talking about. There were a lot of terms she dont know. They were something new to her and it's the first time she heard those words.

Unable to endure it anymore, she finally decide to ask. Hopefully, they won't be angry at her for interrupting their talk.

"Uhmm... What is sex?" she asked. Her senpai's then stopped talking and looked at her in silence. She then continued. "Also, what's 69? And cunni-

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't say those things out loud!" the captain cut her, cheeks red. "How long have you been listening anyway?"

"I've been here all this time. Coach told me to stay and sit here. I'm not allowed to play because of my injury after all," she said with a shrug.

"Akaashi will kill us," the vice captain groaned.

"Hey, [y/n]-chan. Forget what you heard, alright? And don't say those words out loud. Its something you should never say, okay?" the captain said, sweating nervously.

"But I want to know what are those," [y/n] pouted.

"You'll find out someday but for now, forget it," the captain insisted.

[y/n] was still curious but nodded her head. If they won't tell her then she'll ask Akaashi. Akaashi was very smart, she was sure he could answer all her questions.

* * *

"Careful," Akaashi carefully helped [y/n] on her bed. Once he was sure her injured leg was safe on the soft bed, he stood up.

"I'll go cook dinner. Stay here, okay?"

"Ah wait, Keiji-tan!" [y/n] reached up and grabbed his arm. "I have a question."

Akaashi raised an eyebrow and nodded. "What is it?"

"Well... I heard captain and Asai-senpai talking. There are some words I don't understand. What is sex?"

Akaashi froze at that question.

"Also, they were talking about 69 and then-"

"Enough!" Akaashi cut her.

[y/n] jumped a bit, surprised that Akaashi raised his voice. She looked at him wide eyed. She looked scared.

"S-sorry," he apologized in guilt. He don't mean to s are her. "[y/n], listen. Those words are not something you're supposed to say."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

Akaashi was at lost how to answer her. [y/n] was a teenage girl and normally, girls on her age we're already aware of those kind of things. However, [y/n] was different. Her mental age was not for a teenage girl. He doubt she could understand him well even if he explain those kinds of things to her.

"[y/n], I promise you'll understand it someday but not now."

[y/n] pouted. "But I want to know!"

"It's... It's not something I could easily explain," Akaashi said, looking uncomfortable.

"But Keiji-tan is smart! I'm sure you can explain it well!" she stubbornly insisted.

Akaashi sighed. She really won't stop until he said something that would satisfy her.

"That thing is something people do to make children," he said hoping that it was enough for her.

[y/n]'s eyes brightened "Really?"

"Y-yeah so you don't need to worry about that thing. That's an adult thing."

"Then-" she grabbed onto his arm. "Someday when we're adult, we'll do it right?" she said hopefully.

Akaashi blushed at that. He was pretty tempted to run to the door and to escape but she couldn't, seeing the hopeful look [y/n] was giving her.

"W-wedding first b-before that," he said, stuttering.

[y/n] nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

Akaashi run out of the room after [y/n] finally let him go. He leaned on the counter and reached to cover his red face.

"Why the hell are we talking about marriage this early?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
